Vetrina
by Pan1
Summary: UPDATED! CHAP 5 IS UP! Princess of Vejitasei, and the way she grows up. What happens when she meets the Z Warriors of Earth? Will Kakkarrot still get with ChiChi? Or Vegeta with Bulma?
1. Vetrina 1

OK first things first, Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z!!!! So don't sue me ^_^ You wouldn't get squat anyway...

Vetrina

In a small tank she could see the doctors hovering around her, and she could feel her tail around her right leg in the thick warm liquid. But she couldn't hear the doctors; they were moving around the room quickly, and seemed upset about something, as though something was wrong. She could feel their energy; they were by far stronger than she was. She tried to lift her hand to look at it, but just then the warm fluid that surrounded her began to drain. She took in a deep gulp of the fresh air and when one of the many doctors picked her up gently she growled loudly, to show him that she didn't like him. He smirked and lay her on a very cold surface. She tried to yell at him, but all that came out was a shrill scream. This seemed to bother him so she did it again. He yelled at her and she knew he had told her to stop, but all she heard were the words 'Shut up!' She growled at him and yelled louder than ever. He scowled and put a rough blanket around her, she wriggled her tail free and lashed it angrily. Then another man walked in, he wasn't a doctor though, and he looked of great importance and at the moment very angry. She watched, still yelling at the doctor, as he picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms. She stopped yelling and he turned to the one that had yelled at her, he began to tell him off. She smirked, a satisfied smirk, and curled her tail around the man's arm. She snuggled up in his soft hold and fell asleep.

She awoke next at a slight jerk; she looked around and tensed. All she saw was designs quickly rushing by. Then she twisted her head and relaxed. The man who had taken her away from the retched doctors was carrying her. She saw that they were walking down some sort of a hall. She shifted in his easy hold, to where she was sitting up right. She watched everything they passed, and if she saw anyone who resembled a doctor she growled at them. But then they stopped in front of huge double doors. The man carrying her rapped on the door. She watched eagerly for someone to open it, looking at all the different people surrounding her. None of them were moving, she looked up at the man holding her and he gave her a smirk. The door opened and she jerked her head in that direction. It was a woman; she was wearing the same sort of clothes as the man that carried her. The woman then began to speak to the man holding her calling him 'Neragar' She watched the woman's lips move and began to play with her own, forming them the same way she had. She tried to say the man's name, but all that came out was 'Ngar' Frustrated with herself she hit his chest. He took her hand gently and placed it on her stomach, as if to say not to do that. She didn't like being told not to do things, but she stopped. She liked this man and didn't want to make him upset. Then she was being carried into the room, she saw many other people inside. Men and woman like the ones that followed Neragar. She again tried to say his name, this time it sounded more like it. 'Nerar' she said. The man gave her yet another smirk, one that she was quickly becoming fond of. But then she was being given to someone else. She struggled to keep her tail around Neragar's arm, but he pried it off. She looked at him pleading, then she growled and said his name. He smiled at her, showing his pearly white teeth. She pealed her eyes away from him and looked at the person who was now holding her. It was a woman, she had black hair like most of the others, and it was very messy. She tried to look at her own hair, but it seemed as if she had none. Then she heard the woman chuckle, she turned to her. There was something about this woman. She seemed familiar, Vetrina listened as Neragar called her, 'Your Excellency' was that her name? She wondered. But then she heard someone whisper in her ear, 

"Queen Nora." The woman said, "His Excellency King Vegeta wishes to see you."

She watched as 'Nora' nodded then stood. She was lifted and as the queen handed her back to Neragar, she growled yet again. She watched as Nora left the huge room. She turned to Neragar and gave him a questioning look.

Queen Nora made her way into the throne room and kneeled before King Vegeta. 

"You wished to see me?" She said to the floor.

"Hai, where is my heir?" Vegeta demanded.

"She is my room with Neragar." Nora said.

Vegeta stood up quickly, 

"She?" He growled.

"Hai, the doctors must have made a mistake when creating her." Nora answered calmly.

She was still kneeled in front of him; she lifted her eyes but not her head.

"Stand up!" Vegeta ordered. 

Nora stood.

"What do you plan to do with her?" she asked. 

"How powerful is she?" Vegeta asked.

"Over seventy." Nora explained. 

"Ne?" Vegeta said thoughtfully. "Fine she shall live, only for a year. Then if I am satisfied with her power she can live." He looked at Nora, "And if not, she will be executed."

Nora scowled then with a very stiff bow left the room.

"Your, kasan, has many things to do." Neragar said to her.

She gave him a nod; she looked at the woman who had talked to her kasan. She looked back, and bowed, why is she bowing? She wondered. But then she understood. Her kasan came back looking very disturbed. 

"Princess Vetrina, is to have the best trainer you can find." Nora said to Neragar. "You may speak with King Vegeta for the details." She looked at Vetrina, "Give Vetrina to me."

"Hai, Your Excellency." Neragar said, with his head bowed he handed Vetrina to Nora.

So my name is Vetrina? She thought as she curled her tail around her kasan's arm. She watched as Neragar left the room and frowned, would she be seeing much of him? She looked at her kasan and frowned deeper.

"Don't worry, he shall be back." Nora said. 

Vetrina smirked and she let her kasan take the rough blanket off and put a warm body suit on. She looked at the rest of the outfits on the bed. Was she to wear all of it?

Nora put the mauve body suit on her daughter. She then put the fancy armor on over, which had mauve designs to match. She put the gloves and boots on then the cape. She smiled at her daughter and took the small crown off of her nightstand.

Vetrina waited as her kasan put something quite heavy on her head; she liked the feel of it, and the look of her outfit. She looked even more important than Neragar. Then she was lifted by her kasan, she watched as the two made their way to the huge double doors. She gave threateningly glares to all of the others in the room, as if to show them that she was more important and not to cross her. Her kasan opened the door and they stepped out. She watched as new designs appeared in a new hall. Her kasan was walking swiftly followed by many others. Vetrina looked at each of them. She frowned; not a one was Neragar. They came to huge double doors, doors twice as big as her kasan's. She watched as one of the others knocked and spoke swiftly to another that opened the door. The door closed with a snap and the one who had given the message went back to his place on Nora's left side. Soon the door was reopened and her kasan walked in. 

Vetrina looked around the room. The ceiling was over fifty-foot and there were many pillars standing. She saw two very detailed chairs on a small platform. As her kasan got down on one knee staring at the floor, she looked at the man in the chair on the left. He was also a man of great importance; he seemed in deep thought and annoyed by her kasan. He had brown hair that shot straight in the air, a brown tail that was tightly curled around his waist; his hair went up in a high widow's peak. She looked at her kasan, who was still kneeling. I shall never do such a thing, she thought firmly. Finally after a short word from the man in the left chair, her kasan stood. 

"Is this my pitiful daughter?" King Vegeta growled.

"Hai, her name is Vetrina." Nora growled back, her tail uncurled and lashed with anger.

Kin Vegeta smirked,

"Whatever her name is no matter to me." He hissed.

"I have come to ask you a question." Nora hissed in the same manner.

"Then speak!" Nora stepped up on the platform; handed Vetrina to the King then sat in the chair to his right. 

"Have you decided to have the doctors ready another?" Nora asked.

"Hai," Vegeta answered, he looked down at his 'Heir'

Vetrina looked at the man's face that now held her. She growled deeply and he looked at her, he had a funny device on his head. He pressed a button at its side then snapped his head up in her kasan's direction. Vetrina began to get frustrated, what was he doing? She wondered angrily. She tightened her tail's grip around his arm. She watched as his mouth gave a short twitch at its corner. She saw her kasan talking to him. She said Neragar and Vetrina stared at her.

"When will Neragar be back with those he's found?" Nora asked.

"Soon." Vegeta answered.

Neragar stood in a small room that was lined with desks. He shot a piercing look at the guards in the room. 

"Where are they?" he demanded. 

Just as one of the guards was about to respond a loud rap came on the door. A guard moved to the door and opened it, he spoke softly and swiftly then shut the door. He turned to Neragar, 

"My Lord, Henkorice has returned with two others." He said.

"Send them in!" Neragar yelled, he lashed his tail and crossed his arms. 

The guard swallowed hard and curled his tail around his waist then opened the door. 

Henkorice was a tall man of 5' 8'' he entered with two other men, one around the age twenty-one the other no older than nineteen.

"Sire." Henkorice said with a low bow. "I have here with me, Kebnosh" He signaled to the younger one, "He is eighteen and his power is at 1500."

Neragar nodded at Kebnosh,

"And this is Jehonic, age twenty, and his power level is at 1350." Henkorice said. 

Neragar gave a stiff nod to the man and scowled as another rap came to the door. His guard bowed and looked again really nervous.

"Konishic has returned My Lord." He said. "With three others."

"Let them in." Neragar said. 

"Hai, sire." The guard turned and opened the door again.

This time Neragar looked at the four his trusty guard had let in, with confusion. Konishic had brought him two men and a young girl?

"Who is she?" Neragar demanded at once.

"This, My Lord, is Krimria," Konishic said placing a hand on the girls shoulder. 

The girl scowled and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"She is twelve years of age, and her power is at 1750." Konishic said.

Neragar took a closer look at the girl then pressed his scouter, and sure enough her power stopped at 1752. The last digit began to quiver and slightly move up, he sighed.

"And these?" He asked, looking at the other two men. 

"This is Nakeroce, he is twenty-five and his power is at 1200." Konishic said, "And this is Radwonic, he is twenty-four and his power is also at 1200."

Neragar's lips thinned, 

"Kebnosh and Krimria stay, the rest may go." He said calmly.

The other three chosen men left giving the two youngest envious and murderous looks. Krimria scowled back at them and waited un-patiently for Neragar to begin speaking. Neragar didn't speak until the door was closed,

"You two know why you were brought here?" He asked.

"Iie." Krimria said.

Kebnosh just shook his head, indicating also 'Iie'.

"His Excellence King Vegeta, asked me to send for the two most powerful trainers." Neragar explained. "If His Excellency approves of you two. You will become the Sensei's of his children." 

Krimria finally changed her look, from a scowl to a surprised look.

"Hai, now follow me." Neragar made his way to the door, Krimria and Kebnosh followed. 

Vetrina watched, as the man holding her, whom she recently found out was her tousan, kept checking his little device. She began to get angry, she growled deeply for the umpteenth time, but all that happened was, her tousan's eyes get big. But then he would restart the device, turn his head toward her kasan and they would speak for a bit.

"How can she be so strong?" King Vegeta asked. "And her power keeps rising."

"I don't know." Queen Nora answered. 

"Her power is at 100, that's what most four year olds power's at." Vegeta declared. 

"So, she'll live?" Nora asked.

"I have not decided yet. When she is one I will decide." Vegeta answered. 

With that there came a loud knock on the door. One of the many guards in the room answered it.

"Your Excellency King Vegeta, Neragar is here waiting with two others." The guard said. 

"Let them in!" Veget growled, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Hai sire." The guard turned and opened the door again.

"How powerful are you looking for?" Queen Nora asked. 

"Powerful enough to take at least two of my guards." King Vegeta answered.

Neragar entered with two young kids behind him. They knelt before him,

"Speak." King Vegeta commanded.

"These are the two most powerful, my guards have brought me." Neragar said. 

Vegeta looked at the girl who was kneeling.

"Stand." He said.

The three stood and Neragar turned to the young man.

"This, Your Excellency, is Kebnosh, he is eighteen, and his power is at 1500." Neragar then turned to the small girl. "And this is Krimria, she is twelve, and her power is at 1750."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow, 

"How many of my guards do you think you could handle?" Vegeta asked Krimria.

Krimria ran her eyes over the guards in the room,

"All of them." She sneered.

"Ne?" Vegeta asked.

"Hai." Krimria answered.

Vegeta handed Vetrina to Queen Nora then stood. He stepped off the platform and crossed his arms.

"Then prove it." He said.

He signaled for all his guards and they ran to him, each bowing.

"You are to go full out on this young girl." King Vegeta said.

"Hai, Sire." The Captain said.

Neragar and Kebnosh moved out of the way, as Krimria squatted. The fifteen guards surrounded her and also squatted.

"May I make a request?" Krimria asked.

"Certainly." Vegeta answered.

"May I request that they use their weapons?" Krimria stated.

"As you wish." Vegeta nodded to the Captain, and all the men pulled their guns out.

Krimria snickered at all the men. She pressed her scouter. 

"1700 each." She mumbled to herself.

With that she lunged at them. She kicked one in the stomach as he raised his gun to shoot. She did a left side flip and knocked two more down with a kick to their heads. She shot a powerful ki blast at the three on the floor then turned to the twelve stunned guards. She smirked, they began to shoot at her and she jumped in the air dodging them all. She batted away the ones she couldn't dodge then shot her own at the twelve. They tried to move out of the way, but the blast hit four of them. Krimria flew down and picked one of the guns up. She shot three of the guards down. Now only five left, she ran to the closest one and tripped him. She shot a blast at him then turned to the rest, they all had their guns raised and ready to shoot. Krimria ran at them all throwing her own gun aside. She punched one in the stomach making him double over. She then kicked the one on the left. She shot two separate ki blasts at these two fallen men then a few more at the remaining two. The men dodged and as they did this, Krimria flew behind them.

"It was a good fight." She whispered then hit four places in each of their backs. 

The two fell forward and Krimria smirked.

"You killed them all?" King Vegeta asked.

"Iie, none of them are dead." Krimria answered.

"I see, Neragar, she is to train Princess Vetrina. Kebnosh shall train Prince Vegeta." King Vegeta said.

"Hai, Your Excellency." Neragar and the other two bowed then left the room.

Vetrina had watched the whole battle; she liked the look of it. Now that I will do, she told herself. She looked at her kasan who was smirking. She scowled and looked at her tousan, he was now making his way to his chair. As she kept an eye on him, she loosened her tail. Her kasan stood, she said something to her tousan then left the room.

Vetrina watched as her kasan walked down another different hall. They came to a new set of double doors and Vetrina watched as yet again one of the many guards around her kasan, knocked. Soon a young girl opened the door. When she saw Nora she opened the door all the way. She got down on her knees,

"Your Excellency Queen Nora, may I ask why I've received this great honor?" the girl asked.

"Krimria, stand." Nora said. "I've come to introduce you to Princess Vetrina."

Vetrina looked at her kasan when she said her name. Then looked at the girl whom her kasan called, 'Krimria'. 

"Please, come in." Krimria said.

Nora entered with four of her guards, while the other eleven waited outside.

"I have here in my hands, Princess Vetrina." Nora said, she sat down in a chair.

Krimria looked nervous, 

"You wish to hold her?" Nora asked.

Krimria looked shocked, a Queen asking politely? 

"Iie, when shall I start her training her?" Krimria asked. 

"As soon as she can walk." Queen Nora answered.

Four months later

Vetrina could now walk and talk, and she had a bitter attitude like her tousan. Now as she is four months old, Krimria is to start her training.

Vetrina looks at her kasan,

"I want to train now." She said.

"Soon." Her kasan replied.

She scowled. She walked to Neragar who was in the room as a special guard for her.

"I want to train now, Neragar." She said.

"As, Queen Nora has said, little one, 'Soon." And soon it shall be." Neragar said in return.

Vetrina growled, she turned away and went back to her seat on the bed next to her kasan. Just then there came a knock on the door. Neragar opened it and Vetrina could just make out a piece of his sentence.

"She has been waiting for you." He had growled.

Neragar closed the door and walked close to thee bed. He bowed,

"Miss Krimria is at the door, Queen Nora." Neragar said.

"Let her in." Nora said.

Neragar bowed then went back to the door. Vetrina watched intently as Neragar let a young girl of twelve inside. The girl moved toward the bed and got down on one knee. Neragar went back to his place.

"You sent for me, Your Excellency?" Krimria said.

"Hai, stand." Nora said.

Krimria stood and she smirked at Vetrina.

"It is time for you to start training." Nora said standing from the bed.

Vetrina also jumped off.

"She will be with you most of her life. You shall take her to her tutor at five in the mourning." Nora said, "She will finish with him around three, then you shall take her and train her till midnight. Understood?"

"Hai, Your Excellency." Krimria said bowing.

"You shall train her for eight hours straight now, then she shall go to her tutor in the mourning." Nora said.

"Hai, Your Excellency." Krimria said again bowing.

Krimria took Vetrina's eager hand and set out the door with more than thirty guards.

"You ready to get started, Princess Vetrina?" Krimria asked.

"Hai." Vetrina answered.

"Good, now come with me, we shall train in the room on the twentieth floor." Krimria said.

How dare she talk to me like that! Vetrina thought. But she said nothing; this girl seemed to have already grown on her. The two came to an opening of a shaft that was a seven-foot square. It went straight up with wholes on each side, so the person flying upward could get out on a different floor. Krimria picked Vetrina up and jumped in the whole, she flew upward until she came to a whole with the number twenty by it. Then she set Vetrina in the opening and stood next to her.

Vetrina looked around; she had only seen the first five floors. She saw many people walking about, and if they happened to see her they bowed. She would kick them and tell them to get up and go away. When all thirty guards had come through the shaft they set off again. Vetrina quite upset that so many guards surrounded her. They had positioned themselves all around her, and she couldn't see where they were going. Finally when she was about to say something, they stopped. The guards parted and Vetrina followed Krimria into a room. She looked around it, the room had a cold surface and walls, and the ceiling was over fifty-foot high and also made of the same metal as the floor. She remembered the cold surface the doctor set her on when she came out of her warm tank. She scowled,

"We shall first teach you to fly." Krimria said.

Vetrina stared at Krimria as she picked her up and flew high in the room. Soon, Vetrina's guards were just specks. Then with a sudden wosh, Krimria dropped her! She tied with all her might to stop her falling, then finally she could stay afloat. She saw Krimria stop in front of her with a satisfied look.

"How dare you drop me!" Vetrina yelled.

"That is the same way your tousan and kasan learned to fly." Krimria growled.

Vetrina crossed her arms and Krimria made her fly around the room, doing sharp turns. Then Krimria stopped her,

"Have you seen anyone fight before?" Krimria asked.

Hai, I watched you take down my tousans guards." Vetrina said.

"You remember that do you?" Krimria asked, with little surprise.

"Hai." Vetrina answered.

"Good, we shall start you off with defense." Krimria said.

For the next six hours Krimria showed Vetrina different blocking moves. She also showed her how to kick and punch correctly. Soon it was an hour till their eight was up.

Vetrina squatted down into any form she found comfortable. She placed her hands the way Krimria had told her to. Then as Krimria began to punch and kick slowly she blocked. Then Krimria began to go faster, and didn't hold her punches or kicks. Vetrina tried to block them all, but she couldn't. Krimria was over three feet taller than her and more advanced in fighting. She held her tongue though, she blocked what she could, and those that hit her she took with gritted teeth. Then Krimria stopped, Vetrina fought to keep her left eye open, but couldn't. She had a cut above her left eyebrow, and blood was getting in her eye. She whipped the cut and got back in her position. Krimria knew though that she was hurt badly. Her left leg was most likely broken, from too many kicks at it. Her right arm was severely cut, from a small ki blast. And her face had rashes from the heat.

"That shall do for now." Krimria said.

"Iie, I'm fine let's keep going." Vetrina growled.

"Iie, our eight hours are up. I shall take you to a tank and heal you, then it's off to bed for you." Krimria said firmly.

"Fine." Vetrina said, she stood up straight dropping her arms.

She grabbed her right arm tightly with her left, to stop the bleeding. She closed her left eye, to stop the blood from getting in her eye. Krimria stood straighter and waved for her to come to her. Vetrina walked her best without limping too much, and made her way to Krimria.

"That was a great practice. Now let's get you to a tank." Krimria said.

"Hai," Vetrina answered, she let Krimria pick her up.

As Krimria carried her out the door, Vetrina curled her tail around Krimria's arm. Krimria smirked; she walked only a little ways then set Vetrina in a tank. She fitted a mask on her face and Vetrina fell un-conscience, not able to stay awake any longer. Krimria turned the tank on, and it began to fill with liquid. 

When Vetrina awoke she could feel cold all around her. She was in some kind of liquid, but it wasn't warm like the liquid she spent six months in. This liquid was thinner and cold, very cold. She opened her eyes; she could see her Sensei sitting outside the glass watching her. She looked down and saw a mask on her face, which was connected to a tube. She was breathing through it; she looked back at Krimria who stood when a faint beep could be heard. Then the liquid began to drain; she ripped the mask off and stepped out of the tank. Krimria handed her a towel and she dried her face.

"Ready for bed?" Krimria asked.

Vetrina would have said 'Iie' but she was tiered, very tiered.

"Hai," Vetrina answered. "After a quick visit to my tousan."

"Hai, Princess." Krimria gave her a bow. "This way."

Vetrina followed Krimria back to the shaft. She curled her tail around her waist and flew down to the first floor with the rest. When they reached the bottom she turned to the thirty guards,

"You surround me and I'll throw you out of the building." She threatened.

"Your Highness." The guards all bowed.

As they made their way to the Throne room the guards stayed by Vetrina's sides and back. Not once did they step before her. When they came to the double doors, and a guard stepped up to knock, Vetrina flew up to him, grabbed his collar and threw him at the wall behind them. The rest of the guards looked at her stunned. She opened the doors and walked in the room, she was confronted by many guards who, when seeing her, stepped aside. Krimria followed her in and knelt before the King. Vetrina did not stop or bow she walked straight up on the platform and in front of the King. King Vegeta looked as if he was about to throw her off, and when he made a grab for her she moved aside. 

"Listen to me." She growled.

"Then speak!" Vegeta growled back. 

"I want to get a scouter." Verrina said.

"You have one!" Vegeta roared.

"I don't like this one!" Vetrina yelled back, she threw her scouter on the floor and it busted.

"Fine take this one, now get out!" Vegeta took his scouter off his head and handed it to Vetrian, who took it quickly.

Vetrina walked off the platform, and Krimria did not stand till Vetrina had her back to her.

The next mourning at four forty-five Krimria woke Vetrina up.

"Your Highness, I have to get you to your tutor." She said.

Vetrina got up and dressed, she then followed Krimria to a small room. There was an old man in the room, he had Grey hair, and his tail was missing some of it's fur. She glared at him, then sat in a chair.

"Your Highness." The man said, bowing. "My name is Professor Trenowic."

"Okay, Professor Trenowic, get on with it." Vetrina growled. 

Two months later

King Vegeta stood from his chair; he turned to his bodyguard

"Nappa, I want you to send for Neragar." He said, "Tell Him to meet me at the training room on the twentieth floor."

"Hai, Sire." Nappa said, then left the room.

Vegeta followed him out and made his way to the shaft, followed by his many guards. When they came to the shaft he flew up to the twenty-first floor. He went to a room at the far right, it had a glass window, which he went and looked through. Krimria was in the room below sparring with his daughter. He looked at his daughter and smirked, he turned on is heal and made his way down to the twentieth floor. 

He barged in the room, but neither Krimria nor Vetrina stopped sparring.

"Stop!" Vegeta commanded.

Vetrina and Krimria stopped their spar and turned to the King. Krimria got on her knee, and Vetrina, as always, stood with her arms crossed. Vegeta glared at her and pressed his scouter. 

"350, not to bad for a six month old." He said, but he hid his surprise.

Vetrina rolled her eyes, as Vegeta put his hand down,

"Your nee-chan shall be out of the tank soon." He said coldly.

"So." Vetrina growled.

Krimria sent her a warning look.

"He'll be screaming like a baby. But I'm sure his thoughts will be much different from mine." Vetrina said.

"Ne? What exactly were your thoughts?" Vegeta asked.

"The doctor was making me mad so I tried to yell at him. All that came out was a scream, he didn't like that so that's why I did it." Vetrina explained with a shrug.

"Heh, we shall see." King Vegeta then left the room.

"I can't believe you." Krimria said getting to her feet, "You sound much like a eighteen year old."

"May we continue?" Vetrina asked.

"Hai." Krimria answered.

Four months later

Vetrina, now at ten months of age, walked down the familiar Great Hall. She, followed by her many guards and Krimria, made her way to the Throne room. As always, when they came to the double doors she walked in, Krimria kneeling before the King, and Vetrina walking up to him. This time her nee-chan, Prince Vegeta, was also there. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked her tousan.

"Queen Nora and I have a council to go to. You and Prince Vegeta shall come." King Vegeta said.

Vetrina scowled, she had been pulled from training to be told this? Why couldn't he have pulled her during her tutoring hours? 

"And you Krimria shall be in charge of Princess Vetrina. As Kebnosh shall be in charge of Prince Vegeta." King Vegeta said.

Kebnosh, who was standing a little ways away, looked at Prince Vegeta. He would be starting Prince Vegeta's training soon.

"Fine! Did you have to send for me while I was training?" Vetrina yelled.

Prince Vegeta smirked,

"Hai, I did, now go! Finish your training. We shall leave for the council after yours and Prince Vegeta's classes." King Vegeta said dismissing them.

Vetrina was now outraged,

"You mean your canceling my training?" She roared.

"Hai! Now leave!" King Vegeta answered.

Vetrina stormed out of the Throne room. She was followed not only bye Krimria and her guards but also Kebnosh, Prince Vegeta, and his guards. She scowled, as her nee-chan followed her to the training room on the twentieth floor.

"What do you want baka!" She asked.

"What do you care?" Prince Vegeta said with a roll of his eyes.

Vetrina walked up to her nee-chan,

"You know what?" She asked.

"Honto?" Prince Vegeta asked. 

Vetrina punched him in the stomach,

"I think you should start your training." She snickered, she picked him up and threw him to Kebnosh, "Get out of here." 

Kebnosh smirked to Krimria, then carried Prince Vegeta out.

"You're going to get it from him, one of these days." Krimria said. 

"Ha, I will not." Vetrina said, she knew that she had exceptionally high power.

"Well, let us continue before we run out of time." Krimria said. 

"Hai," Vetrina said. 

The next mourning Vetrina dragged herself to her tutor. She barely listened to him, for her mind was on the council. As she answered her tutor's questions she stared out the window. She had never been outside the castle, if you can call it a castle. 

Finally her class was finished, she carried her books out of the room then handed them to Krimria.

"Let's get this council thing over with. I want to have at least four hours of training." Vetrina said. 

"Hai, Your Highness." Krimria said in return.

Vetrina, Krimria, and Vetrina's guards made their way to Vetrina's chamber. As she walked in her chamber she noticed a new guard with her others. 

"Who are you?" She snarled. 

"Bardock, Your Highness." The guard answered with a bow.

"Ne? Aren't you one of my tousan's guards?" Vetrina asked.

"Iie, not as of now, Your Highness." Bardock was still on his knee before her.

"Get up!" Vetrina yelled. 

As Bardock stood she and Krimria entered her chamber. Krimria shut the door behind them,

"Doesn't that Bardock have a son?" Vetrina asked.

"Hai." Krimria answered, "He has two sons, Radditz and Kakkarrot." 

"I see, their ages?" Vetrina asked.

"Radditz is ten and Kakkarrot is one year." Krimria answered.

Vetrina looked at the clothes on her bed, 

"I shan't wear that." She said with complete disgust.

"Hai, you shall." Vetrina looked up, it was her kasan.

"It is quite fit for a girl." She complained.

"And as you are a girl, you shall wear it." Nora said firmly. 

Vetrina rolled her eyes and let Krimria dress her in the mauve outfit. To her surprise it was quite comfortable, under her cape was an outfit just as her training armor. Her crown was now bigger and was placed on her peak-for-hair. The only additions were her cape, crown, and a skirt that was of the same material as her gloves and boots. Vetrina looked in a mirror and wrinkled her nose,

"I look like a girl." She said stubbornly. 

"For a girl you are," Krimria said. 

"Hai, but must I look like one?" She asked.

"Hai, you must." Nora said from her bed.

"When are we to leave?" Vetrina asked.

"In one hour." Nora answered.

Vetrina turned to Krimria,

"An hour? I would like to meet this Kakkarrot." She whispered.

"Hai, Your Highness." Krimria said, she bowed her head.

"Ugh, don't do that!" Vetrina whispered violently. 

Krimria smirked, she and Vetrina went to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nora asked.

"For a walk, if I stand still to long I'll sweat." Vetrina said, she plucked her long cape.

"Be back here before we must leave." Nora said.

"Fine." Vetrina turned and exited her chamber with Krimria.

Once the door was closed behind them Vetrina turned to her guards.

"You," She pointed to Bardock, who knelt before her, "Where is your son Kakkarrot?"

"He is in my chambers, Your Highness." Bardock answered in a frightened tone.

"Calm thyself, I shan't hurt him. I would only like to meet with him." Vetrina said. 

"Hai, Your Highness." Bardock said.

"Where is your chamber?" Vetrina asked.

"Floor twenty-five, Your Highness." Bardock answered.

"Take me there." Vetrina ordered.

"Hai, Your Highness." Bardock stood and began to walk toward the shaft.

When they came to the shaft Vetrina took her crown off and handed it to Krimria. They all jumped into the shaft and flew up to the twenty-fifth floor. Vetrina followed Bardock to a small chamber, he opened the door and looking quite embarrassed, tried to hurry his son out before Princess Vetrina saw it. Kakkarrot was short like Vetrina, he had his tousan's hair and seemed to happy for a saiyajin. Kakkarrot knew his history so when he saw Princess Vetrina, he blushed deeply and got on his knees.

"You may get up." Vetrina said, her voice a bit annoyed. 

"Hai, Your Highness." Kakkarrot said.

Through this noise, Radditz came to the door,

"Who's here?" He growled.

When he spotted Vetrina his eyes bulged and he lowered himself onto one knee. 

"Your Highness, I did not know you were to come." He said, his voice shakily. 

"That is no matter, stand!" Vetrina said. "I have come to see Kakkarrot, and now I shall want to speak with him alone."

Radditz and his tousan, both looking quite embarrassed stepped inside their chamber and shut the door. Kakkarrot stepped to the side awkwardly with Vetrina.

"You've started your training?" Vetrina asked.

"Hai," Kakkarrot answered.

"Good, tomorrow I shall have a spar with you." Vetrina said.

"Hai, Your Highness." Kakkarrot bowed his head respectfully.

"That is all, you may leave." Vetrina said.

Krimria was starring at the two ten month old babies, each of which who were talking as if they were ten. She smirked at Vetrina,

"You shall be surprised by how much he knows." She said.

"Ne? How do you know this?" Vetrina asked, she watched Kakkarrot enter his camber and Bardock exit.

"Bardock began his training not a day later than you." Krimria said. 

"Then our spar shall prove to be interesting." Vetrina said. 

"Hai, we must go, you shall leave for the council in ten minuets." Krimria said. 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Vetrina 2

Vetrina flew down the shaft with Krimria and her guards, she landed quietly on the first floor and turned to Krimria.  
  
"My crown, I must look as if I had not flown." She said.  
  
"Hai, Your Majesty." Krimria said, she placed the crown back on Vetrina's head.  
  
Krimria straightened Vetrina's hair, then yanked at her cape. She took a handkerchief out of her armor and whipped the small beads of sweat off of her brow.  
  
"There, let us go." Krimria said, then they all hurried to Vetrina's chambers.  
  
  
Vetrina had never been outside the castle, so she naturally watched eagerly as they drove to another building. She sat in a vehicle with her kasan, tousan, nee-chan, Krimria, and her nee-chan's bodyguard Kebnosh. She turned to Krimria,  
  
"Have you been to the council?" She asked.  
  
"Iie, Your Highness." Krimria said.  
  
Krimria was only twelve and never had a reason to go to the council. Vetrina huffed loudly and sat back in her nice leather seat. She looked sideways at her tousan and scowled, he was in deep conversation with Neragar. She looked at her kasan who was sitting in front of her,  
  
"How long are we going to be here?" She asked as the stretch limousine slowed to a halt.  
  
"I don't know." Nora answered, she waited as a guard opened the door then got out.  
  
Vetrina followed, now scowling deeper, and looked around. Stood before her was a large building that was more than fifty stories high. Far away in the park across the street was a huge ship. Vetrina rolled her eyes, she should have known. This council was no different from all the others, her tousan was jut going to sell another planer.  
  
"This way." Vetrina looked up to see an alien, who was green with purple spots.  
  
The alien showed them all into a large room, which was full with people already. Vetrina saw that four chairs were set at one end, and she knew immediately whom they were for. She followed her kasan to that end of the table and positioned herself in the right hand chair on the outside. Her nee-chan took the left outermost chair and her parents sat in the middle, her kasan next to her and tousan next to her nee-chan. She scowled yet again and craned her neck to see where Krimria had gone. Krimria was standing behind her a bit to the left, she turned back in her chair and watched as more people flocked in. She turned to her kasan,  
  
"Who are we meeting with today?" She asked.  
  
"Lord Freeza." Queen Nora said.  
  
Vetrina didn't say anything in return, she knew who Freeza was but had never seen him. Her tousan spoke of him often, but with rather dislike. Soon Vetrina saw, it had to be, Freeza walk in. He was flanked by many guards and was in a motorized hover car. Vetrina had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, he looked absolutely ridiculous. She looked at her nee-chan who was also on the verge of bursting into laughter, but he would never do that in front of their tousan. Vetrina looked back at Krimria, who smirked at her. She lowered her hand and smirked back, she then turned back in her seat. Freeza had found a seat right in front of King Vegeta.   
  
"So, you have the three planets I asked for?" Freeza said, in a voice Vetrina thought sounded remarkably like a woman's.  
  
"Hai," King Vegeta said.  
  
Vetrina rolled her eyes and set her head on her hand. Why had she been forced to come? She wondered. She listened as her tousan and Lord Freeza talked over the planets. Then Freeza began to give her tousan orders, more planets that he wanted. Vetrina sat up, what makes him so special, that he can tell us what to do? She wondered, she turned to her kasan,  
  
"Why is he bossing us around?" She asked.  
  
"Later." Her kasan hissed.  
  
She scowled and glared at Freeza, who smirked back.  
  
"This one seems to have a temper." He said.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Vetrina, she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ah yes, but that is of no matter to me." Freeza turned back to King Vegeta, who gave Vetrina a nervous glance.  
  
Honto? Does he think I'll jump Freeza? Vetrina thought, she snickered inwardly then went back to longing for the council to end. She watched as her four-month old nee-chan sat straight in his chair and hung on to every word the others were saying. He seemed to be fond of Freeza, but also angry that they were taking orders from him, rather than giving them. Vetrina sighed and waited for the council to end, but it came sooner than she thought. At last Freeza stood and left the room with not so much as a bow. Vetrina in an outrage stood be for her tousan.  
  
"He did not even bow!" She exclaimed, "And we take orders from him?"  
  
"Hai, hold that tongue of yours before he takes it out!" King Vegeta growled.  
  
Vetrina scowled, she glared at her nee-chan who was looking shocked at the way she had just spoken to their tousan. She rolled her eyes then turned back to her tousan,  
  
"Why would you take orders from him?" She asked quietly.  
  
Her tousan was both surprised and shocked that she had spoken again,  
  
"He is much more powerful than I, and if the fact that he does not bow bothers you. I should like to remind you that you do not bow before me either." King Vegeta said.  
  
Vetrina scowled again, then she followed her parents back out to their limousine.   
  
  
Two months later  
  
Vetrina, now one year old, made her way to the Throne room. She walked in and stood before King Vegeta, her nee-chan Prince Vegeta stood next to him. She stared at her tousan who was fixing his scouter, he was about to read her power level. Krimria was behind her on one knee head faced to the ground. Vetrina scowled and crossed her arms,   
  
"If you don't mind tousan, would you hurry up!" She growled, "I would like to get back to my training."  
  
Krimria, Vetrina noticed, flinched.  
  
"Humph, 500. Not bad." King Vegeta said.  
  
  
How can this be possible? King Vegeta wondered She is one and her power is that of a seven-year old. He looked at his daughter then at his son, his son did not have the same power his daughter did at that age.   
  
"You may live." He said.   
  
Prince Vegeta jerked his head at his tousan,  
  
"Your Excellency! She does not even bow when stood before you!" He exclaimed, "And she speaks to you with formality!"  
  
"You shall hold your tongue, young Prince!" Vegeta growled, "If you were half as powerful as she was at your age I just might have taken your word!"  
  
Prince Vegeta stopped at once from speaking, he gritted his teeth and glared at Princess Vetrina. Vetrina scowled at him then turned, but she stopped and turned back,   
  
"If you must be talked to as a King then Your Excellency I'm leaving." Vetrina said, to King Vegeta, she made a stiff bow, or rather lowered her head, then left.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled, and King Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, leave me." King Vegeta said.  
  
Prince Vegeta stepped down from the platform and kneeled before his tousan.   
  
"Hai, Your Excellency." He said.  
  
"Just get out of here!" King Vegeta roared.  
  
  
Vetrina stood in her room, she was one and barely taller than two foot. She talked like a ten year old and fought like a thirteen year old. She turned to Krimria,   
  
"What do you reckon my nee-chan will do to get rid of me?" She asked.   
  
Krimria chuckled,   
  
"I have no idea." She answered.  
  
Vetrina sighed and got into her huge bed, she waved a hand in response to Krimria's 'Ohyasumi nasai'  
  
  
Three years later  
  
  
Now as a four-year old, Vetrina made her way to the Throne room. Her Sensei and Bodyguard, Krimria at the age of sixteen, also followed. Vetrina barged in the Throne room and lowered her head stiffly,   
  
"What is the meaning of this Tousan!" She asked.   
  
"I would like to see how much you have learned." He answered.   
  
"Hai, but a tournament?" Vetrina growled; she glared at her snickering brother. "This was your doing wasn't it?"  
  
"Hai, and what are you going to do about it?" He sneered.   
  
"Much as you will see." Vetrina said.  
  
She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, Krimria running after her, as well as her guards.   
  
"I'm shocked he didn't kill you right then and there." Krimria said.  
  
"Ha, he likes me too much." Vetrina said, she was still much full of anger. "Shall we have a quick spar before my match?"   
  
"Iie, you need all your strength." Krimria said.  
  
"Dooshite?" Vetrina demanded.   
  
"You will have strong opponents." Krimria warned, she grabbed Vetrina's suitable armor.  
  
"Yea sure, like tousan's pitiful guards?" Vetrina remarked.   
  
"Iie, for you they shall be hard." Krimria said.   
  
"Humph, fine." Vetrina said disappointed.   
  
Krimria put Vetrina in her armor. She checked her watch then turned to Vetrina,  
  
"You have half an hour, do you have any work?" Krimria asked.  
  
"Hai, but I'm not working on it." Vetrina answered stubbornly.  
  
"Hai, Your Highness." Krimria said with a scowl, "You really should work on it."  
  
"Iie, I shall not." Vetrina said, she crossed her arms and gritted her teeth, "I can't believe my nee-chan would do such a thing."  
  
"He is very jealous." Krimria said.  
  
"Jealous? He's three!" Vetrina stated.  
  
"Hai, but with the mind of a seven year old." Krimria said in return.   
  
"Whatever, time?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"Twenty minuets, we should go." Krimria answered.  
  
Vetrina nodded and stood with Krimria. Krimria went to Vetrina's main guard, Konichia, she was a short, skinny woman with blue hair. She nodded as Krimria spoke, and when finished bowed to Vetrina then left. Vetrina looked at Krimria,  
  
"What did you tell her?" She asked.  
  
"To get me a seat in the front row." Krimria answered, "Come on let's go."   
  
Vetrina and Krimria made their way to the arena, followed by many guards. When they came to the shaft Krimria stopped,  
  
"You first Highness, to the fifth floor." Krimria said.  
  
"I know where the arena is Krimria, no need to talk smartly to me." Vetrina said, she rolled her eyes and jumped into the shaft.  
  
She flew up to the fifth floor and waited with Krimria for her many guards to come through. They then moved along the hallway taking a left at the first break off. At the end of the hall there was a set of open double doors. They stepped up to the double doors and Krimria stopped,  
  
"You go in there." Krimria pointed to a door to their right.  
  
Vetrina looked through the open doorway in front of them, inside she could see thousands of saiyajins, she smirked and walked in the door. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room. The room was full of weights and rejuvenation tanks. She saw a boy of the age twelve on one of the machines, and a girl around fourteen in one of the tanks. She snickered as she checked their power, 700 for the boy and 1110 for the girl. She herself was at 1200. When the door closed behind her everyone in the room looked at her. There were many next to benches pulling on gloves and boots, and also a few talking. Most of the people stood to bow, mainly the adults. The boy got off of the bench press and looked at her, he snickered,  
  
"You mean they're going to have me fight a baby?" He chuckled.  
  
Vetrina gritted her teeth, she ran to the boy at top speed and grabbed his wrist. She pulled it up behind his back and growled,  
  
"Soon you shall se just how much of a baby I am." She sneered.   
  
She let him go then glared at the rest, during this the girl in the tank opened her eyes. She looked at Vetrina and rolled her eyes. Vetrina scowled and left the room through a different set of double doors. She entered a huge arena full of talking saiyajins. She made her way to Krimria,  
  
"If I'm going to fight any of them that are in that room, this is going to be boring." She complained.  
  
"Heh, you just get out there, and don't die." Krimria said, she turned Vetrina around by the shoulder and pushed her.  
  
Vetrina made her way to the center of the arena, as she did so there was a loud murmur in the crowds. She glared at any that dared to make eye contact; then the announcer came over the microphone.   
  
"Now, Ranicoce makes his way to the arena." He began to say.  
  
Vetrina blocked his voice out and focused on her opponent. It was the same boy that was on the bench press. She scowled at him and squatted. Ranicoce also squatted, he glared at Vetrina and waited anxiously for the bell. But the bell never came, instead two people began to yell, Krimria was yelling at Vetrina and some man was yelling at Ranicoce. The two straightened up, Vetrina ran over to Krimria while Ranicoce ran to the man. Vetrina crossed her arms,  
  
"Honto?" She declared.  
  
"You're not starting yet." Krimria said.   
  
"Nani?!" Vetrina threw her hands down to her side.  
  
"There's a couple matches before you." Krimria said.   
  
Vetrina sat next to Krimria on the front row, and watched as two people made their way to the center of the arena.  
  
"Now watch these matches closely, you see the girl?" Krimria said, "She's going to be one of your opponents."  
  
"Hai, I saw her in a rejuvenation tank, in the room." Vetrina pointed to the door she had walked out of.   
  
"Okay, well listen if you want you can run back to your chambers. There are a few capsules under a shirt in your left dresser." Krimria said.  
  
"What's in the capsules?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"One has a rejuvenation tank in it. Then the other... it has senzu beans." Krimria answered.  
  
"Senzu beans?" Vetrina asked, she turned in her seat to look at Krimria. "How'd you ever come across those?"  
  
"When I went with a fleet to some planet, they had them there." Krimria said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"You went with a fleet?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"Hai." Krimira answered.  
  
"Humph, when I get a bit older I shall join a fleet as well." Vetrina said.   
  
"That is if your tousan agrees with you." Krimria said doubtfully.   
  
"We shall see." Vetrina said.  
  
"If you're going to go get those capsules is expect you should go now." Krimria said, she nodded to the nearly finished fight.  
  
Vetrina, who had been watching the girl intently, shook her head,   
  
"Iie, I shall fight them without the senzu beans. Perhaps the rejuvenation tank would be handy though. Hai, I shall go get it." Vetrina said.   
  
Krimria chuckled,   
  
"The rejuvenation tank is in the right hand case. Third drawer on the left of your left dresser." Krimria said.   
  
"Right, I don't want to be swarmed by my guards." Vetrina looked at her group of guards, they were guarding the main entrance. "I shall go through the other way."  
  
Vetrina stood and ran to the door; she glanced back at the guards then walked in. The room had a few people still in it. She snickered at them all and made her way to the door on the other side of the room. She quietly walked through, she gave a nervous glance at the guards' backs then she flew down the hall. She flew to the main shaft then down to the first floor. She ran down the main hall and as she neared her chamber she heard footsteps. She hid behind a coulomb and watched to see who it was.   
  
"Hai, but if he sends her away, then she shall surely die!" Said a voice Vetrina had no problem placing, it was Neragar.   
  
"Iie, she has been trained by the best, if he does send her I shall send Krimria with her." Vetrina peeked around the coulomb to look at her kasan.  
  
"Queen Nora, with all do respect, I think if he sends her to test her strength it shall not be easy." Neragar said.  
  
"Iie, it shan't. But her nee-chan no doubt is playing the main roll." Nora said.   
  
"Hai, hai, Prince Vegeta has a way with His Excellency." Neragar said with a sigh, "We could turn the tables, if he does persuade His Excellency to do such a thing."  
  
"Nani? Like how?" Nora asked.   
  
The passed the coulomb Vetrina was hiding behind and were making their way to the shaft.  
  
"We could agree with His Excellency... under one condition." Neragar began, "That he sends Prince Vegeta along."  
  
With that they rounded a corner and Vetrina heard no more. She ran out into the hall and after a quick glance around went straight to her abandoned chamber. She closed the door behind her, and was scared out of her wits by a woman's voice,  
  
"Your Highness! What on earth are you doing here?" she said.   
  
It was one of the many servants in the castle, Krinicia.  
  
"I have my reasons." Vetrina answered, she was breathing loudly and in gasps.  
  
"Surely you have not come alone!" Krinicea said in a panic.  
  
"Iie, my guards are at the end of the hall." Vetrina said, she moved to her left dresser and the third drawer.   
  
She opened it and looked under the clothes, she found the two cases and grabbed the one on the right. She turned to Krinicia,  
  
"I shall be leaving now, my match is to start soon." She said, then left the room slowly and quietly.  
  
Once outside her room she ran to the shaft. She put the case of capsules in her armor then flew up the shaft to the fifth floor. She ran down the hallway and turned into the left break off. She ran to the end of the hall and in the door at the right. She received many stares as she left through the other door. She quietly made her way to Krimria, panting she sat next to he Sensei.  
  
"I have much news, but to important to speak of here." She said through gasps.  
  
Krimria was looking at her nervously. Vetrina pulled the case from inside her armor and handed it to Krimria.  
  
"You hold on to it, for if I need it I shall not be able to open it." Vetrina said.  
  
Krimria took the case with a nod,  
  
"You should calm down, Highness. You must have all your strength for the fight." Krimria said.  
  
"Hai, hai. Has my kasan come in?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"Hai, she is sitting next to His Excellency." Krimria said, she looked up at the two.  
  
"And my nee-chan? He still there?" Vetrina asked, she looked at the two seats high above the arena.  
  
"Iie, he went somewhere with his guards and Kebnosh. But I'm sure he'll be here for your battles." Krimria answered.  
  
"Battles?" Vetrina asked, "More than two?"   
  
"Hai, you shall have ten." Krimria answered.  
  
"Ten?" Vetrina asked, "Well if they are all as pitiful as that boy and girl I shall get bored."  
  
"Iie, there shall be hard and easy ones." Krimria said.  
  
"This is the lowest and most inconsiderate thing my nee-chan has done!" Vetrina said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ha! You don't even know what inconsiderate means, little one." Krimria said with a chuckle.  
  
"I have heard the word used many a times by my kasan." Vetrina said.  
  
"Hai, but to hear a four year old speak the word is inconceivable." Krimria said.  
  
Vetrina scowled,   
  
"You shall have it your way, I shall say the word no more." Vetrina said, she had recently recovered in breath and was breathing steadily now.  
  
"You ready to begin now?" Krimria asked.  
  
"Hai, how many more matches before me?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"Two more," Krimria said, "Your nee-chan has just returned."  
  
Krimria nodded toward the entrance, Vetrina looked that way only briefly, then, scowling, turned back to the match.  
  
"Either of these one of my opponents?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"Iie." Krimria answered.  
  
Vetrina concentrated on the fight but was disturbed by her nee-chan's approaching.   
  
"So, nii-chan, I thought you had fled from the match." Prince Vegeta said.  
  
"Iie, that shall never happen. Even if you were hoping." Vetrina said, and her scowl deepened.   
  
"Ha, you shan't be speaking so boldly once these opponents are through with you." Prince Vegeta sneered.  
  
"We shall see." Vetrina said coldly.  
  
Prince Vegeta gritted his teeth and walked away. Vetrina then turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
When the last match before her ended, Vetrina made her way back out to the center of the arena. As before, the crowd hushed, her opponent, Ranicoce, made his way back to the center as well. Vetrina waited as Ranicoce bowed to her, but she herself stood still and did not even lower her head. Ranicoce gritted is teeth but said nothing. The two starred each other down, Vetrina naturally winning. As they waited for the bell to ring, Ranicoce started his taunting,  
  
"Hmmm... I don't understand why they let filth like you even exist." He said shaking his head, "You are just a pathetic little baby girl."  
  
The bell rang and Vetrina lunged at Ranicoce, and before he could do anything she touched four places on the back of his neck. He fell face first in the dirt, and she bent down close to him,  
  
"That should teach you to call me pathetic." She said calmly.  
  
She smirked; he had been the first she had done that move on. Besides her guards and Krimria, Krimria had been the one to teach her.   
  
The doctors ran out to the arena to make sure that Ranicoce was still alive, and Vetrina was given a ten-minuet break. She went over to Krimria,  
  
"That was pathetic." She complained.  
  
Vetrina stood and walked over to where her parents and her nee-chan sat.  
  
"Honestly Tousan, this is pathetic. If they are all like this I shall die of boredom." Vetrina growled.  
  
Prince Vegeta gritted his teeth; King Vegeta smirked at his daughter,  
  
"Never the less, you shall fight all ten." He said calmly.   
  
Vetrina rolled her eyes and her nee-chan sniggered. Still angry from her first match, Vetrina hit her nee-chan hard in the gut.  
  
"You better hold that tongue of yours, baka, before I choose to hurt you." Vetrina sneered.   
  
King Vegeta smirked as well as Queen Nora. Prince Vegeta gritted his teeth, still harder, and clutched his stomach as he took deep painful breath in gasps. Vetrina glared at him then went back to Krimria.  
  
"I would much rather fight all of my tousan's guards." Vetrina said.  
  
"Hai, I must tell you something." Krimria said.  
  
"Then speak." Vetrina answered.  
  
"The last three of your opponents were ordered to kill." Krimria said; Vetrina jerked her head up, "But you are not allowed to kill... you must... not... kill them."  
  
"Hai, hai, I figured my nee-chan would find someway to try and have me killed." Vetrina said with a sigh, "What better way than in the arena? Where it would just look like an accident."  
  
"Hai, but some may not make it look like an accident. So watch your step." Krimria said.  
  
Vetrina's ten minuets were up, so she stood and gave Krimria one last look then went back out to the center of the arena. Her next opponent was a boy of about eleven, he made a quick stiff bow and Vetrina lowered into her stance.   
  
"Your nee-chan is the rightful heir, they should have killed you once they knew you were a girl!" he said.  
  
Vetrina scowled, but she began to laugh on the inside. When the bell rang she flew straight at him and punched him in the face before he had time to blink. He staggered backwards and she kicked him in the side, breaking a few ribs. Now as he clutched his side, Vetrina's opponent glared at her, she smirked and shot a ki blast at him. He fell to the ground unconscious, and the doctors ran out. Vetrina was given another ten-minuet break; she went over to Krimria,  
  
"Your Highness, I think... you should have gotten the senzu beans." Krimria said.  
  
"Iie! I shan't cheat!" Vetrina said stubbornly.  
  
Krimria frowned but she pressed no further. Vetrina looked around the arena, many people were watching her. She spotted Radditz and Kakkarrot at his side, she smirked to herself as she watched Kakkarrot pester his nee-chan. She was quite disappointed when her ten minuets were up. As she made her way back to the center of the arena she thought of the many spars she had with Kakkarrot. He was by far a better opponent than her previous opponents, and his power was extraordinary like her own. The two would see who could gain the most power in a week, as if it were a game. Each time they sparred they would read the others' power, the last time they had done this --- which was a week ago --- they had each been at 1150. Now Vetrina was at 1200, and she was eager to see if Kakkarrot had gained the same amount or more for that matter. As Vetrina made her way back to the center of the arena, she read her next opponent's power,   
  
"1000," She muttered with a sigh.   
  
She squatted in her stance, and this time when the bell rang she waited... waited for her opponent to make the first move. Her opponent stared blankly at her, she gritted her teeth just as he lunged. She twisted to her left and kicked with her left foot just as he came near. Her foot connected with his left arm and he fell to the ground. Vetrina didn't let him gain any power; she kicked him in the side with her right foot, and he flew out of the ring. Vetrina looked at her nee-chan, she spit on the ground and went back to Krimria.  
  
"Three... and not a one touched me... Three!" Vetrina complained; she glared at her nee-chan, "I would much rather spar with Kakkarrot."   
  
"Hai, but you must get through all ten." Krimria said.   
  
"Fine, but I shall have a good spar afterwards, with Kakkarrot." Vetrina said.   
  
At this, Vetrina shifted her eyes from her nee-chan to Kakkarrot. Kakkarrot was now attempting to throw his nee-chan over the balcony; Vetrina chuckled silently, but as Krimria followed her gaze and smirked, she scowled openly.   
  
"He is a much better opponent." Vetrina said.  
  
"Hai, and seems to try and do to his nee-chan, what you wish to do to yours." Krimria said quietly.   
  
Vetrina scowled deeper and returned to the center of the ring.   
  
Her fourth, fifth, and sixth opponents, were as easy as the three before them. She glared at her nee-chan after each battle, receiving a scowl in return.   
  
Now as she prepared for her seventh battle, Krimria beckoned to her. She rolled her eyes and ran over to her.  
  
"Honto?" She growled, annoyingly.   
  
"Now, Highness, they start." Krimria said softly, but clearly.  
  
Vetrina nodded, and unsuccessfully tried to hide her smirk. Krimria glared at her,  
  
"Certain precautions must be taken, they have been trained well." Krimria said warningly.   
  
"Fine." Vetrina turned and ran back to the center of the ring.   
  
Her next opponent was a girl, around the age fourteen, Jenitriona. Vetrina scowled after reading the power level, 1150. As soon as the bell rang she flew into the air, and Jenitriona followed. She stopped suddenly, and as Jenitriona stopped in front of her she punched her opponent in the stomach. Jenitriona bent forward clutching her stomach, and Vetrina wasted no time; she flew up about two feet and elbowed Jenitriona hard between the shoulder blades. Jenitriona fell to the ground with a loud thud. Vetrina flew down next to the crater and formed a ki blast in her left hand. Vetrina could sense Jenitriona's own blast slowly getting stronger as she formed it. When at last Jenitriona shot her blast at Vetrina, Vetrina smirked and slapped it away with her right hand --- while shooting her own at Jenitriona. Vetrina again won her battle, and as she looked around --- to see where Jenitriona's blast had gone --- she heard Krimria calling her. Jenitriona's blast had gone in Kakkarrot's direction, and Kakkarrot had it held before him facing his nee-chan, Radditz. Vetrina smirked and ran to Krimria, who said shortly,  
  
"Very good."  
  
Vetrina rolled her eyes and set her gaze back on Kakkarrot. She watched as Kakkarrot threw the ki blast at Radditz --- who slapped it out of the arena --- then grabbed his arm. Kakkarrot, with little difficulty, twisted Radditz' arm behind his back, and forced him to the ground. Now, sitting on his nee-chan's back holding his arm tightly between his shoulder blades, Kakkarrot smirked at Vetrina.  
  
"Get off me, you baka!" Radditz growled.  
  
"Iie!" Kakkarrot snickered.   
  
Radditz took his free arm and tried to grab his nee-chan.  
  
"Iie, iie, iie." Kakkarrot taunted; he grabbed his nee-chan's other arm and placed it safely under his knee.  
  
Radditz --- now greatly full of anger --- jumped up, making Kakkarrot fall to the ground.  
  
"Onore!" Kakkarrot sneered.  
  
"Shut up!" Radditz yelled, "Your mate is about to fight again."   
  
Kakkarrot jumped up so suddenly that all who were around had to take double takes of the small child. His face was red and hot with rage, he seezed his nee-chan and successfully threw him over the balcony. Raddtz stopped himself, but not before receiving many stares. He flew back to his seat and punched his nee-chan in the face.  
  
"She is not my mate!" Kakkarrot growled, not fazed in the least by his nee-chan's punch.  
  
Vetrina now faced her eighth opponent, Naperod. When the bell rang Naperod shot a very powerful blast at her. Vetrina caught in the middle of surprise and amazement, had no time to dodge it. She braced herself for the attack. The blast hit her left arm, and she felt her skin split from the pressure and heat. The blast exploded, and her left arm was now burned and bleeding, she also had a cut on her cheek. Her nee-chan was smirking, and her tousan shifted his position nervously. Vetrina scowled, and before she had time to look at her kasan, Naperod charged. She blocked all of his punches with her good arm and kicked his left side --- forcing him into defense. She kicked and punched but not once had she used her full strength. Naperod blocked most of her attacks, and she couldn't hold on much longer with her hurt arm. The two suddenly stopped, Vetrina leaning with her right shoulder pressed against his right shoulder.  
  
"Seems as my blast failed to kill you, I shall do it now." Naperod said.  
  
Vetrina smirked, she formed a ki blast in her right hand, and shot it at Naperod's stomach. Naperod flew out of the ring, and Vetrina was declared the winner.   
  
Vetrina was given half an hour to heal in a rejuvenation tank. She scowled and walked off the ring, showing no pain on her face. Before she reached her seat she turned and flew up to her nee-chan,  
  
"You know nee-chan, that blast felt good, it kind of tickled." she taunted, "I hope my next opponent shall give me more."   
  
Vetrina raised her left arm and pointed it at Prince Vegeta,  
  
"This doesn't hurt at all, I should like to give you a taste of it." Prince Vegeta gritted his teeth but didn't say a word.  
  
Vetrina smirked, then went down to Krimria, who had taken the capsule out of it's case.  
  
"I shan't use that for a scratch!" Vetrina growled.  
  
"That is not a mere scratch, Highness!" Krimria argued.   
  
"It is causing me no pain, all I want is a bowl of water and a rag!" Vetrina ordered, she took the capsule and it's case from Krimria.  
  
Krimria nodded, then full of regret she left.  
  
Vetrina sat down and set her sore arm in her lap. She looked up to where Kakkarrot sat, and scowled at the look he gave her. He was asking her, with his eyes, for permission to come down. She nodded, and he turned to leave the balcony.  
  
Kakkarrot --- who had come down from his balcony and to her seat, soon accompanied Vetrina. Kakkarrot kneeled before Vetrina --- who gave him a heartily kick in the shoulder.  
  
"Get up!" she growled.  
  
He stood,  
  
"That is quite a scratch he gave you." Kakkarrot said; his voice was full of anger.  
  
"Hai, but it hurts me not." Vetrina said, reassuringly.   
  
Kakkarrot sighed heavily,  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, Highness?" Kakkarrot asked.   
  
"Hai, a glass of cool water." Vetrina said.  
  
Kakkarrot nodded and he left Vetrina --- who was joined shortly by Krimria.  
  
"Shall I clean it?" Krimria asked.  
  
"Iie, I can do it." Vetrina said; she grabbed the Silver bowl, and set it in the chair to her right.   
  
She picked up the rag --- which was, Maroon with Gold embroidered designs --- and placed it in the steaming water. She rung the rag out and began to wash the blood from her arm.   
  
"Sit!" Vetrina growled.  
  
Krimria sat down, looked at the different kinds of medicine she held, but said nothing. Vetrina rinsed the rag many times, and the water soon turned a great shade of red. She looked up at the entrance many times, longing for her glass of water. Her throat was dry and scratchy, and each time she coughed she received nervous glances from Krimria and her parents. She scowled, and swallowed to relieve the scratch in her throat. She turned to Krimria --- who seemed to be very quiet --- and smirked,  
  
"I don't need you to bandage me." She said. "I am capable of it."  
  
"Hai, I know." Krimria said softly.  
  
Then Kakkarrot came before Vetrina, he kneeled down on one knee and handed her a crystal glass. Vetrina took it and drank half of it in one gulp, she about choked for the water was as ice. She wiped her face on her bare arm and looked down at Kakkarrot, she scowled,  
  
"Get up!" She yelled.   
  
Kakkarrot stood, but kept his head lowered.   
  
"It took you long enough!" She growled.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Your Highness." Kakkarrot said.   
  
"Stop calling me that!" Vetrina scowled.  
  
"Hai, Princess Vetrina." Kakkarrot said.  
  
"And that too! Just call me Vetrina!" Vetrina ordered.   
  
Krimria and Kakkarrot looked at her in alarm,  
  
"But, Your High..." He stopped at the look on Vetrina's face. "Very well... Vetrina." He whispered.   
  
Vetrina took some of the medicine out of Krimria's hands and applied them to her cut. She did not wince nor did she show any sign of pain.   
  
"The same goes for you." She said to Krimria, "I shall be called 'Vetrina' by the two of you, from now on."   
  
Krimria looked both surprised and terrified.  
  
"But, Your Highness, if His Excellency hears me call you simply by your 'name' he shall surely have me executed." She said.  
  
"Iie, he shan't have you executed." Vetrina said harshly.   
  
Krimria was about to protest, when Radditz came forward. He knelt before Vetrina and he seemed quite shaken.  
  
"Speak!" Vetrina said.  
  
"Gomen nasai, for the trouble my nee-chan has caused you." Radditz said, he seemed terrified of what Vetrina might do.  
  
Kakkarrot made a gesture to kick Radditz, but was stopped by Vetrina.  
  
"He has troubled me not, you may leave." Vetrina said.   
  
Radditz gave Kakkarrot a nervous look then with a bow he left.   
  
Vetrina took a drink from the glass --- that Kakkarrot brought her --- then set it aside.  
  
"You shan't leave after my last two matches, for we shall spar." Vetrina said.  
  
Kakkarrot nodded, and in the background a bell rang,  
  
"Ten minuets, Highness." Krimria whispered.  
  
Vetrina scowled,  
  
"'Vetrina'!" She hissed.  
  
"Hai, Vetrina." Krimria said.  
  
Vetrina took the rag and washed the medicine from her arm, she then took one last drink of the ice cold water. She stood from her seat and balled her left hand in a fist painlessly. She smirked, then turned to Krimria --- who had bandages ready --- and scowled.  
  
"I need them not." She growled.   
  
"Hai but you need to stop the bleeding." Krimria argued.   
  
Vetrina glanced at her nee-chan,  
  
"Iie." She said sternly, then went to the center of the ring.   
  
Her tail's tip curled and uncurled irritably. She waited for her next opponent, glaring at her nee-chan every no and again. She smirked when she saw her next opponent, Kienoer; he had short, spiky green hair, and a brown tail --- as most saiyajins did. Vetrina squatted, and as Kienoer squatted she noticed the stance to be one she had only seen in a dream...  
  
"Kakkarrot! No!" Radditz yelled.   
  
Vetrina gasped, Freeza was standing before her tousan, planing to get rid of him; but Kakkarrot stepped forward.  
  
"You shan't kill His Excellency!" He yelled.  
  
Vetrina --- though only ten --- watched confusingly as Kakkarrot squatted in a stance unknown to the saiyajin race --- for she herself knew all.   
  
Could this be? She wondered; she had studied all of the stances, and this was not one of them. She snapped out of it, quickly went to Kakkarrot's side, and squatted as well.  
  
"All the years you have come to stand before my tousan, and not once have you bowed. He is the King!" Vetrina spat through gritted teeth.  
  
Even though she and Kakkarrot were both only ten, their strength each was more than twenty grown saiyajins; much stronger than Freeza. Freeza stared at the two, then began to laugh.  
  
"You children are no match for Lord Freeza!" He said, laughing more, "Now stand aside!"  
  
But Vetrina and Kakkarrot stood their ground, then at once the two charged...  
  
That was when Vetrina had awoken. She turned back to her opponent and beat herself mentally, his stance was much different. The bell rang and the two lunged. Vetrina kicked him in the knee and punched him in the face; she received many punches, but managed to stay in the offensive. She kneed him in the stomach, and elbowed him to the ground; she then kicked him. He flew backwards, but stopped himself from leaving the ring. Vetrina smirked and ran back at him. She twisted to the left and side kicked him in the face. She heard his neck pop violently as he spun around and landed on his stomach. The arena fell silent, as he didn't move, then he groaned and got to his feet. Vetrina ran at him and grabbed his arms, pulling them back. She brought his back right down on her small knee, and kicked him out of the ring. He jumped up and was about to lunge at Vetrina when a bell rang, signaling that she had won. Kienoer scowled and stormed away. Vetrina smirked and made her way over too Krimria.   
  
"Who's my last opponent?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"Her name is Jeonicora, she is fourteen and about 4' 10''" Krimria said.  
  
Vetrina was given a half-hour break before her last opponent.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Krimria asked.  
  
"Hai... let us go to the eating hall." Vetrina said, she turned to Kakkarrot, "You come with us."  
  
He merely nodded, keeping from saying her 'name' as much as possible. Vetrina didn't mind, she was just glade he wasn't calling her 'Highness' or 'Princess' with that the three went to the entrance of the arena. Vetrina's guards followed her down the hall.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
^_^ Okay... Chapter two is up... :( and no reviews. Well... I can wait I guess... I need to know if I should keep writing this fic. So let me know ^_^  



	3. Vetrina 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does NOT belong to me. So don't sue me.

Vetrina cocked her head to look at Kakkarrot. 

"We shall spar after my last match, understood?" Vetrina said.

"Hai, your Highness." Kakkarrot said, he bowed his head.

Vetrina cringed,

"I thought I mentioned to you… not to call me 'Highness' or 'Princess'" she said through gritted teeth. "Call me 'Vetrina'"

Bardock snapped his head at his son… surely he wouldn't dare address the Princess so formally? Kakkarrot sensed his tousans eyes upon him, and swallowed. 

"Hai, Vetrina." He mumbled. 

Bardock's face had a mixture of many emotions; one, anger towards his son for addressing the Princess so formally; two, embarrassment by the fact as well; three, proud by his sons bravery; and four, fear from what the Princess might do. Bardock didn't open his mouth though, he walked on and glared at all who passed.

"Good, meet me in the gravity room on the twenty-first floor." Vetrina said.

They then came to the entrance to the eating hall --- more like the mess hall --- Vetrina thought, as she looked at all the saiyajins. She walked along all the tables, after telling her guards to wait at the entrance, and found three empty seats near the back. She sat in the middle one and signaled Krimria and Kakkarrot to sit on either side of her. Kakkarrot nodded and sat at her right and Krimria at her left. All in the room who had noticed her arrival, had stood and bowed. And all those who hadn't seen carried on with their talk. Vetrina told the waiter what she wanted, and asked Krimria and Kakkarrot if they were hungry.

"Iie, I am fine." Krimria said.

"And you?" Vetrina asked.

"I'd like to have the same as you." He said, now that his tousan was not there, he was more comfortable around Vetrina. 

Vetrina smirked at this and sent the waiter away. She then turned to Kakkarrot,

"How is it that you are as strong as I?" She asked.

"I know not the reason, Vetrina. My tousan says I am just a lucky saiyajin. But, I believe him not. There must be a reason for it. A reason not known to me or anyone else." Kakkarrot asked, he spoke to Vetrina as if she were his sister.

"Well, that will be our task at hand. We shall see what causes you to be like me." Vetrina said. 

"Hai, Vetrina, what shall we do after our spar?" Kakkarrot asked.

"I know not, but something will come to me. Maybe we can find your files." Vetrina offered. 

"Hai, maybe." Kakkarrot said.

Vetrina liked the thought of having Kakkarrot around at all times.

"Kakkarrot, I want you to be my advisor." Vetrina said suddenly. 

Krimria inwardly gasped, Kakkarrot stared at Vetrina unbelievingly. 

"Vetrina, we are only four… you aren't required a advisor till you're fifteen." He said.

"I care not, I shall go to my tousan and tell him." Vetrina said, "Tomorrow morning, and I want you to be at my chambers at five thirty." 

"Hai, Vetrina," Kakkarrot said, he was still staring at her when their food arrived. 

As Vetrina and Kakkarrot began to eat, a few Saiyajin women came over.

"Ah… if it isn't the Princess." One said, these saiyajins were obviously the kasan's of Vetrina's opponents.

Automatically, Krimria stood, and to Vetrina's surprise, so did Kakkarrot.

"You got lucky in the first matches _Highness_ but my daughter is going to rip you to shreds." Another said.

Vetrina smirked and stood up in front of them. 

"You come before me, your Princess, and talk to me as if I'm a lowly peasant." Vetrina said, "But soon you shall see who the lowly peasant is. For once this is over, you and your families are not to step foot in the palace again."

With that Vetrina sat back down.

"Krimria, get rid of them." She said.

"Hai, Vetrina." Krimria said.

She stood in front of the saiyajin kasan's and one by one she threw them across the room. 

"Now get lost." She sneered. 

Kakkarrot glared after them, then found his seat.

"How _dare_ they talk to you like that!" He said menacingly.

"Calm thyself, Kakkarrot." Vetrina said.

"Now, Vetrina, those saiyajins shall tell His Excellency how formally I addressed you." Krimria said, she sat back down.

"Worry not about that. I shall handle it." Vetrina said.

Kakkarrot was staring into his food still perturbed by the women's actions. He gritted his teeth and his fists clenched. 

"Don't bother thyself with it, Kakkarrot!" Vetrina barked.

Kakkarrot merely nodded and picked up his fork. But even then his knuckles turned white from his hard grip.

Vetrina picked her own fork up and began to eat quickly. She was very hungry and needed her strength for her last opponent. She devoured as much as she could in her half-hour time then pushed the dishes aside.

"I greatly dislike this tournament." Vetrina said, she stood with Krimria.

Kakkarrot took one last bite, which was too much for the food spilled out the side of his mouth, then stood as well. The three then made their way back out into the hall. Vetrina's guards positioned themselves around her, as Krimria led them back to the arena. 

"At least this shall be over with soon." Kakkarrot said.

"Hai, that is true." Vetrina said with a nod. 

Soon they were back to the arena entrance and Vetrina made her guards stay there. 

"I shan't need you inside here!" She growled at them.

"Hai, Your Highness." The guards got on one knee.

Vetrina scowled and turned around,

"Let us go, before I blast all my guards away." Vetrina said. 

Kakkarrot followed Vetrina and Krimria back to their seats. Vetrina had five more minuets before starting her next match. Vetrina sat in her seat and crossed her arms. She looked around the arena and watched as many Saiyajins made their way back to their seats. The arena was a very huge room, the ceiling was one hundred feet high and the room was like a dome. With seats all around, there was one section high up coming out of the wall like a balcony, which was for The King and Queen. Vetrina looked up there and saw that her tousan and kasan were still in their seats, and her nii-chan was leaning on the railing. She glared at him then shifted her eyes back down. She looked around the arena and scanned the seats. She noticed few saiyajins, and mainly the adults. She didn't know any younger saiyajins aside Kakkarrot. At this Vetrina frowned. She made a note not to dwell on that thought. She looked at the higher seats and scanned through them as well. Radditz was in his seat staring at Kakkarrot nervously. Why is that family so nervous? Vetrina wondered, shaking her head. She looked to her side at Kakkarrot, who she noticed was scanning the crowds as well. She examined his features, and noticed for the first time that he looked nothing like all the other Saiyajins. He was not always scowling like herself, and seemed to smile a lot. He rarely crossed his arms, or argued for that matter. He was kind and gentle to others' feelings, and not once had he talked back to Vetrina. Even though she knew no one would dare, but he was not just another saiyajin. He was her advisor, as of now that is. He had always given her choices when something came up, and they seemed always to be for the good of the people. Normally Vetrina would have despised a saiyajin like that, but Kakkarrot was different, he didn't do it so openly and didn't draw attention to himself by doing it. He did it simply, and only when needed. Vetrina sighed and shifted her glance to Krimria, now fifteen, soon to be sixteen. Krimria was also an odd saiyajin, she was very strong for her age and seemed to hold a respect for others that not many saiyajins contained. This gained her a certain respect on Vetrina, for Vetrina seemed to understand why Krimria was the way she was. 

As she was searching for Bardock, a buzzer went off signaling her half-hour was up. She scowled and made her way to the center of the arena. She breathed steadily and still looked around the arena till her opponent was before her. She then squatted, and without a word waited for the bell to go off. Now as she faced her last opponent, she set her face in a defined scowl. Neither bowed, and when the bell rang they glared at each other. Time slowly passed, as the two showed no signs of movement. Vetrina had made up her mind not to move until Jeonicora did. 

Finally after ten minuets of staring Jeonicora lunged. Vetrina smirked to herself, but did not move. As Jeonicora came closer and closer she waited. When her opponent was within reach she punched her in the face. Jeonicora staggered back, she felt her cut lip and wiped the blood on her leg. She gritted her teeth and lunged for another attack. Vetrina willingly took the defensive and blocked all of Jeonicora's moves easily, but soon got bored. She punched Jeonicora in the face yet again, she kicked her in the stomach and took on the offence. She punched Jeonicora in the stomach and kicked her side. Jeonicora fell on her knees after a blow to the shin, from Vetrina. But Jeonicora was not finished, she shot a very powerful blast at Vetrina, and stood. Vetrina was not prepared for this attack and had no time to dodge. So she braced herself for contact, but then the blast stopped in front of her and split into tuns of smaller blasts. Vetrina gasped as they shot at her, but she did not yell out in pain, she only held her tongue and took it soundlessly. She felt her skin split as each small blast found it's way through her armor and to her flesh. Finally she powered up in anger and red flames that surrounded her engulfed all the blasts. She glared at Jeonicora, who was staring dumbfounded at her, and lunged at her. Vetrina shot a powerful blast at Jeonicora and watched as it made contact. The blast had so much force that it blew Jeonicora out of the ring. When Jeonicora did not get up many of the medics went to check her, they pronounced her still alive and Vetrina was proclaimed the winner. Vetrina tried to force her left eye to stay open, but to no avail, she just blinked the blood away then left it shut. She wiped the blood away from her lower lip and checked to see how bad the cut on her left arm was. She looked at the deep gash and growled, this was her nii-chan's fault. She flew up to the balcony where her tousan, kasan, and nii-chan sat. She landed in front of her nii-chan and punched him hard in the face.

"Don't you ever try and have me killed again!" She spat through clenched teeth. 

Prince Vegeta had a hand over his left eye, and stared at Vetrina saying nothing. Vetrina looked at her tousan,

"I hope that I shall not have to do another pitiful tournament in the future?" She asked.

"Iie, you have proven yourself. And I now pronounce you as the rightful heir to the throne." King Vegeta said.

Vetrina smirked, and just as she had anticipated, her nii-chan ran forward.

"Your Excellency!" He gasped, kneeling before his tousan.

"Stand up you pathetic baka! And hold that ungrateful tongue of yours!" King Vegeta spat at his son.

Prince Vegeta stood and backed away, sending glares in Vetrina's direction. 

"If that is all, Tousan, then I would like to get on with my scheduled spar." Vetrina said as kindly as she could.

She then lowered her head, ever so slightly and when receiving a nod in response, flew back to the ground. Vetrina made her way to Krimria and Kakkarrot, each of them gave her smirks as a congratulation. She smirked back at them, then began to feel dizzy.

"Krimria, take me to my chambers." Vetrina ordered. 

Krimria and Kakkarrot stared at her nervously. She scowled and moved out of the arena. She made her way down the hall --- her guards following her, and Krimria and Kakkarrot running to catch up --- and to her room. She held herself up until she came to her chambers. Then as she, Krimria, and Kakkarrot were alone in the room, she collapsed. Kakkarrot caught her before she hit the ground and lay her on the bed.

"You have her rejuvenation tank, correct?" He asked.

"Hai," Krimria answered, she pulled the capsule case out from inside Vetrina's armor, "stand aside." 

Kakkarrot stood next to the bed and Krimria threw the capsule on the floor. A cloud of smoke came from it and there was a rejuvenation tank before her. She went to the bed and picked the unconscious Vetrina up, then took her to the tank. She set her inside and placed the breathing tube on her small face. With that she closed the latch and started it up. 

Vetrina came to soon afterwards, with only the slightest change in her brainwaves and pulses --- she had yet to master that. She felt the cool liquid around her, and remembered the many times she had felt it. This was when she had time to think over things. To wonder why they always took orders from Freeza, who was just a pitiful baka! Vetrina sighed inwardly and changed her train of thought to her nii-chan. Prince Vegeta, now there's a baka! He is always trying to find a way to get rid of me. And just as Neragar said… he has a way with my tousan. I shan't worry about him; he is of no matter to me. But my kasan said something about me being sent away. What had she meant? I shall present the matter to Krimria.

Just then the rejuvenation tank had finished, and began to drain. Vetrina --- as soon as the tank was empty --- ripped the oxygen tube off her face. She stood before Krimria and Kakkarrot dripping wet, and took the towel offered to her.

"I have something to tell you." Vetrina said.

"Honto?" Krimria and Kakkarrot asked.

"When I came here to get the capsule… I ran into my kasan and Neragar. But they saw me not, for I hid behind a coulomb. I over heard part of their conversation." Vetrina dried herself off as she spoke, "Neragar was upset because --- I suppose --- my tousan is going to send me away. Most likely to a planet that needs to be taken over. Neragar said that it was mainly for me to prove my strength, but that we could turn the tables."

"And how is that?" Krimria asked.

"By making my nii-chan come with me. Oh, and of course my kasan said you would come with me. She also said that my nii-chan was behind it all, and that he has a way with my tousan --- or was that Neragar? I remember not." Vetrina sighed. "I would have said something sooner, but didn't want to say it in front of anyone."

Krimria nodded understandingly, and Kakkarrot just stared.

"If you are sent, then you shall surely be killed!" He declared.

"Iie, Krimria shall be with me." Vetrina said, "Plus if my nii-chan has to come then it shan't be that bad."

"That is true." Kakkarrot said with a snicker. 

"Now, I want to have a spar." Vetrina said.

****

Two months later 

"I was wondering when this would come." Vetrina mumbled.

She was walking down the very familiar hall towards the Throne room. She was followed by her many guards and Krimria to her right and Kakkarrot to her left. When they came to the double doors, Vetrina opened them and stepped forward. She faced her tousan lowering her head slightly, as Krimria and Kakkarrot kneeled. 

"You sent for me?" She asked.

"Hai, I am going to send you --- accompanied by Kakkarrot and Krimria --- to the a planet that I shall sell to Lord Freeza." King Vegeta said.

"Fine, may I make one request though?" Vetrina asked, she had been told exactly what to say by her kasan.

"Of course." King Vegeta said.

Vetrina glanced at her nii-chan.

"Do I have your promise to grant my request?" She asked.

"Hai." King Vegeta answered.

"My request is that Prince Vegeta comes along." She said. 

She waited for this to sink in then continued,

"He also needs to prove his strength to you, correct?" 

King Vegeta placed a hand on his face as he began to think, he shifted his position and glanced at the nervous Prince. He smirked,

"Hai, you are correct. And your request shall be granted. Prince Vegeta shall also accompany you." King Vegeta said. "You may leave, I shall send Nappa to you when I have decided the date on your leaving."

"Hai, Tousan." Vetrina lowered her head then turned on her heel and left.

"This shall prove to be interesting." Vetrina later said to Kakkarrot in her chambers. 

"Hai, to think… us at the age of four going on a fleet." Kakkarrot said.

Vetrina chuckled,

"You sound like one of those pathetic poets." She said.

At this the two laughed out loud. Vetrina picked a piece of Chicken off of the tray and ate it. She uncurled her tail and lay it at her side on the bed. She lifted the tip up then lay it back down a few times then flopped back on the many pillows. She wiped the blood from the chicken off her face then sat up quickly.

"Let us go hunting!" She said.

"Nani!?" Kakkarrot exclaimed.

"Hunting! I haven't been for over a year! Let us go!" Vetrina said again.

Krimria looked at the two on the bed and chuckled.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Krimria said.

"And what is the reason?" Vetrina asked.

"If your tousan can't find you… he'll be quite a lot to deal with." Krimria said.

"Hai, that is correct." Vetrina frowned, "Then I shall have to deal with my already hunted food."

With that she picked a piece of Deer up and ate it mindlessly. Kakkarrot also grabbed a piece of deer and ate it. He had a bottomless stomach, so it seemed to Vetrina. Vetrina suddenly felt, for the first time in her life, fear. Fear of what might happen to Kakkarrot on the planet they would be sent to. She was afraid he would be hurt, or worse, killed. Vetrina felt like she would choke on her meat, she swallowed her food with more difficulty than she had hoped. She glanced at Kakkarrot, he was still devouring more food. She smirked to herself, she would die before him…nothing would happen to him if she were near. Vetrina was now confused, she was four! What was the reason for this? She wondered. Why am I so protective of him? He can easily take care of himself. Vetrina shook all thought of fear and emotion out of her head and began to eat just as mindlessly as Kakkarrot. 

Vetrina swung her fist in the air, looking for the body the voice came from. It was four in the mourning and she wanted not to be awoken. But Krimria had wakened her, she kept her eyes closed and swung yet again…this time making contact. She opened her eyes and saw that she had punched Krimria Square in the jaw. Now Krimria was glaring at her, Vetrina just chuckled.

"Go away! I'm tired and I wish to sleep!" Vetrina barked. 

"Iie, you must get up! His Excellency has sent Nappa to talk with you." Krimria argued.

Vetrina sat up and looked at Krimria,

"Is Nappa here?" She asked.

"Hai, now put these on!" Krimria handed her some clothes. 

Vetrina took them wordlessly and changed quickly. All the while she said nothing, thinking about the upcoming trip, and again the fear came flooding back. She pushed it aside and put her last boot on.

"Let him in." she said.

Krimria respectfully lowered her head, then moved to the door before Vetrina kicked her. She came back almost immediately followed by Nappa. Nappa lowered himself onto his right knee,

"Your Highness, His Excellency King Vegeta has sent me to give you information on your fleet." Nappa said.

"Speak!" Vetrina ordered. 

"Hai, Your Highness." Before Nappa continued Vetrina kicked him in the shoulder.

"Stand up!" she growled.

Nappa stood then set his gaze on something behind Vetrina,

"His Excellency has decided to send Prince Vegeta, Princess Vetrina, and the two's Sensei's --- along with Kakkarrot your advisor, Highness --- to the Planet Xiang Yu. You will be there for two weeks, awaiting orders as to do what with the planet." Nappa said.

"Now, what shall we do? Make the people slaves? Or kill them?" Vetrina asked.

"Whatever is necessary to take the planet over." Nappa answered.

"Understood. When shall we leave?" Vetrina asked.

Nappa looked nervous as he prepared to answer,

"In two hours, Highness." He declared.

"Nani!?" Vetrina burst, "Send someone to wake Kakkarrot, and…" she clenched her fists together, "just get out of my sight!"

Nappa bowed again, than left the room. Vetrina turned to Krimria,

"Two hours?! How long will it take to get there?" She asked.

"I know not." Krimria answered.

"Then find out!" Vetrina growled.

Krimria let out a sigh, with a lowered head she moved to the doors. She spoke swiftly with a guard then came back. She faced Vetrina and told her what she had done.

"Fine." Vetrina sighed, "I wish to speak with my tousan."

"Hai, he is in the Throne room." Krimria said.

"Where else would he be?" Vetrina asked as she made her way to the doors. 

She made her way to the throne room, followed by one less guard than usual. When she came to the doors she walked in.

"This is ridiculous!" She yelled. "Two hours?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

King Vegeta looked at his daughter with great annoyance.

"I have my reasons! Now leave me!" He snapped.

"I have a question." Vetrina snapped back.

"Then speak it!" King Vegeta commanded.

"Why are you sending me?" Vetrina asked.

King Vegeta seemed stumped at this question.

"Matters that are of no concern to you." He answered slowly.

Vetrina knew she would get nothing more out of him. So she lowered her head and left. When outside in the hall she began to mutter to herself.

" 'Matters that are of no concern to you' ugh… I'll show him concern." She growled.

"Vetrina! Remember that this is your tousan you're talking about!" Krimria warned.

"Hai, and if any of you repeat those words you shall be executed." Vetrina said.

Krimria knew that Vetrina was angry and trying to think and that they were only disturbing her. So she made all of the guards slow a bit to give her room. 

When they came to Vetrina's chambers, they found Kakkarrot inside. He had one duffel bag and a scouter fixed on his head. Vetrina's eyes immediately changed from angry to excited. 

"Kakkarrot! Are you read?" Vetrina asked, "Does your tousan and nii-chan know that you are coming?" 

"Hai… to both your questions." Kakkarrot answered.

"Ok, well… all we can do is wait." Vetrina sat on the bed.

Soon Vetrina, Kakkarrot, and Krimria were making their way back to the throne room. Which was were they would meet Prince Vegeta and Kebnosh. They came to the throne doors and Vetrina barged in… Krimria and Kakkarrot at her heels. When before the King, Krimria and Kakkarrot kneeled, but Vetrina just stood. She waited there for her nee-chan to enter in through the side door, which came sooner than she had anticipated. Prince Vegeta came in, after respectfully knocking, and kneeled before King Vegeta.

"Your Excellency." He said, his voice sounded shaken.

"Scared, are we?" Vetrina taunted.

Prince Vegeta glared at her. Vetrina pushed her scouter on and checked his power, 1000, not too bad. She herself was now at 1350. Kakkarrot was ahead of her, at 1400. Krimria also still trained and was now at, 3500. Which for a sixteen-year-old was extremely high. Vetrina smirked at her brother, and silently applauded his Sensei. She lowered her hand and moved on to her tousan… who was at 6750. She checked Kebnosh's power, 3000. She sighed and turned her scouter off. 

"Can we leave already?" she complained.

"Hai, I am now going to introduce to you…the rest of the fleet." King Vegeta said.

Vetrina, for the first time since she entered the room, took notice of the eight saiyajins at her tousan's left-hand side. There were two female saiyajins and six male saiyajins. 

"This is Cery." He pointed to one of the females, she had deep red hair and black eyes, with a brown tail.

Cery stepped forward and kneeled before Vetrina,

"Your Highness, it is a great honor." She said.

"Whatever." Vetrina mumbled.

Cery then stood behind her, as King Vegeta continued.

"This is Toma." He waved a hand at one of the males, with green hair and brown eyes and tail. 

Toma did the same as Cery then went behind Vetrina, and her tousan continued,

"This is Poto." King Vegeta then went on to give the last five names, "Leice…Brusout…Nin…Turp…and Parip." Each of which did the same as all before.

Vetrina had checked all of their power, they were each at 2500. She rolled her eyes and blocked out her tousans Un-needed talking. Finally when he was finished, they made their way to the launch pad. They would be taking one big ship, and live in it while staying on the planet. Vetrina, Krimria, and Kakkarrot were the first to enter the ship. Then came Prince Vegeta and Kebnosh, after them came the eight saiyajins. Vetrina went off to find the chambers that were for her. She walked through the ship many times and examined all of its belongings. She entered her chambers last, followed by Krimria and Kakkarrot. When they had entered her chambers, Vetrina closed the door. 

"This is unreal! I've never been anywhere without being flanked by thirty guards!" She said happily.

Kakkarrot grinned at this, and Krimria smirked.

"Well, Vetrina, I am the pilot for this fleet. So I must be going to the control panel. There is a transmitter on the desk over there." Krimria pointed to the transmitter than left.

Vetrina moved to the transmitter and ran her fingers over its surface. She examined the material used to make it, and presumed how far the transmitter would work. She was glad to know that it would work anywhere on the planet they were headed to. Vetrina sighed, and after telling Kakkarrot she wanted to go to the control panel, the two left her chambers. This…Vetrina thought is going to be a long trip.

After many spars with Kakkarrot, and six meals, the ship finally landed. Vetrina went cautiously to one of the windows and peered out. They had landed in an abandoned desert, with nothing around in her eyesight. She followed Krimria to the latch and waited Un-patiently for it to open. When it did she stepped out onto the dry cracked desert land. Kakkarrot and the others, her nii-chan last out, followed her. Vetrina looked up at Krimria, who was at her left. 

"What do we have to do?" Vetrina asked.

"Conquer the planet, you know that." Krimria said.

"Hai, but… who is it going to?" Vetrina asked.

"Lord Freeza of course!" Krimria said.

Vetrina nodded.

"Well let us get started." She said. "Two in each direction." 

The eight that had come along nodded and paired off in groups of two. After they had taken off Vetrina turned to all that remained, Kakkarrot, Krimria, Vegeta, and Kebnosh. 

"You two go north, we'll go south. Then you move to the west when finished, while we move east." She ordered. 

Vegeta crossed his arms,

"And why should I take orders from you?" He declared. 

"Because you are the one who tried to have me sent to a planet to be killed! Now, that I am the oldest you will carry out my orders. If you have something to say, as an input then say it…if not, then hold your worthless tongue!" Vetrina barked.

Vegeta stared at her angrily, then took to the air. He and Kebnosh flew off north, as Vetrina, Krimria, and Kakkarrot took to the air as well. They then took off to the south. Vetrina sought out the two saiyajins that had gone south and flew that way. When she found them she stopped in mid flight full of shock. What she saw was not what she had expected. Toma and Poto were blasting the planets army into smithereens. And seeming not to even notice! She knew that the saiyajin race was pulled in the direction of destruction…but this was ludicrous! They were killing all these helpless people! She crossed her arms and glared at Toma and Poto.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Toma and Poto looked up at her in confusion. Vetrina flew down and found the leader of the army.

"Do you surrender your planet over to us?" She asked.

"I am not the one to give that order." The man said shakily. "But my army here surrenders." 

Vetrina looked at Toma and Poto,

"This army surrenders, so move on to the next." She ordered.

Toma and Poto nodded, and without a word, they bowed then flew off. Vetrina turned back to the leader,

"Who has the power to surrender this planet?" She asked.

"Our King, Zao Wan." He said.

"Where can he be found?" Krimria interrupted. 

"In his palace." The leader pointed east, "That way." 

With that Vetrina took to the air again. She flew off in the direction the man had pointed, and Krimria and Kakkarrot followed her. Krimria flew up next to her,

"That was much unlike a saiyajin." She said.

"What was?" Vetrina asked.

"Letting those helpless people live." Krimria answered.

"What I did was the honorable thing to do. If I had let them be killed then it would have disgraced me and my people." Vetrina said in return.

"Hai, I suppose you are correct." Krimria said with a nod.

"Vetrina, we are coming close to our destination." Kakkarrot said.

"Okay, let us set down over there." Vetrina said. "Right in front of the palace, Kakkarrot come with me. Krimria go to Toma and Poto. Tell them I said, if they surrender to leave them and move on. If they don't surrender then do what they must." 

"Hai, Vetrina." Krimria said, she lowered her head then flew off.

Vetrina and Kakkarrot landed in front of the gates leading to the palace. The were confronted by twenty guards,

"Sorry kids, but the King is not allowing visitors." They said.

Vetrina looked at Kakkarrot who was clenching his fists in anger.

"You have no idea who you're talking to!" He spat. "This is Princess Vetrina of the Saiyajin race!"

"Calm thyself Kakkarrot." Vetrina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen here guards, I am who he said. And if you refuse me to speak with the King then we shall make our way in by force." 

At this the guards burst into laughter. Vetrina gritted her teeth and flew at her top speed behind their leader and hit the no familiar four spots on the back of his neck. He fell face first unable to move.

"Let us pass!" Vetrina growled.

The guards glanced at their fallen leader then unsheathed their weapons. Vetrina smirked at them, she glanced back at Kakkarrot,

"Ready to get some good fighting in?" she asked.

"Hai." Kakkarrot answered.

Vetrina moved back next to him and the two squatted. The guards chuckled and began to run at them. Vetrina flew up and dodged one of the guards' sword then kicked him in the back of his neck. She twisted to her right and kicked the next guard right across is right jaw. She landed then and elbowed the guard behind her in the gut and kicked him to the ground. She turned around and shot a powerful ki blast at four of the guards. They were consumed by the blast and were no more. She then ran up to another guard, kicking him in the knee and elbowing him between the shoulder blades. He went to the ground finished and Vetrina went on to the next. She punched him in the face and kicked him in his side. She heard his weak ribs crack and blasted him with a ki blast. She turned to three other guards and side kicked them in the face, she then flipped one over her back and kicked him in his stomach. He went to the ground and Vetrina moved on. She threw one of the guards in the air and flew up after him, she then elbowed him to the ground. She then appeared behind the other guard, she grabbed his arms and pulled his back down on her knee. She threw him aside and turned to her last three guards. They each had their weapons out and were shaking with fear.

"There is no use in fighting us. Just let us in." Vetrina barked.

At this Kakkarrot threw his guard back, and went to stand next to Vetrina.

"There is no point in trying to stop us. We will take over this planet. If you surrender or not." Vetrina declared. 

The five guards that were left opened the gates then took off running. Vetrina and Kakkarrot paid no attention to them, they just made their way into the palace. Many more guards confronted them, but they just threw them aside after learning where the King was. Finally they came to the room and barged in. The King was sitting at his table reading something and jerked his head up when they entered.

"How did you kids get in here?" He asked. 

"Never mind that, your planet is now ours for the taking." Vetrina said.

Zao Wan laughed,

"Oh it is, is it? You merely children!" He said. 

"Wrong, I am Princess Vetrina of the Saiyajins. You of all people should know about us." Vetrina growled.

At this Zao swallowed hard. He then realized for the first time that his many guards were on the floor outside his door.

"You… kids did that?" He asked.

"Hai, now surrender, or your people will suffer!" Kakkarrot barked, getting aggravated.

"We have already taken over most of your planet. My fleet is fighting your pathetic army as we speak. If you don't want any more of them to die then you should surrender now." Vetrina said. 

"Fine, I surrender my planet to you." Zao Wan said. 

"Good." Kakkarrot handed Vetrina the watch sized transmitters. 

Vetrina took it and began to talk,

"Krimria, the King surrenders. Stop whatever it is you are doing, tell Toma and Poto to explain to the armies what has happened. I shall call the rest of the fleet." She said.

"Hai, Vetrina." Came Krimria's reply. 

Vetrina then sent the message to all but Vegeta and Kebnosh. For them to listen she would have to confront them. So she had Krimria come and guard the King while she and Kakkarrot went to find Vegeta. When they found him he was in the middle of blasting away a tank.

"Stop!" Vetrina ordered.

Vegeta shot the blast then turned to her.

"Honto?" He spat. 

"The King has surrendered the planet." Vetrina said crossing her arms, "So we will head back to the ship."

"Nani!?" Vegeta exclaimed. 

"You heard me! Now let us go before I get angry!" Vetrina yelled.

Vegeta loath glared at her but followed her. Vetrina told Krimria to leave the King and go back to the ship, but to tell the King if he tried anything that his people were gone. Krimria did as she was told and soon all were back at the ship. Vetrina made them all wait in the main room, while she took Krimria to her chambers to send message to her tousan. She used the transmitter to get a hold of him and told him all that had happened. 

"What shall we do with the citizens?" Vetrina asked.

"That is not our problem. That is Freeza's." King Vegeta said. "I will let him know that you have it. He will send out his own fleet. So you are to stay there till they get there. I will keep you updated." With that the screen went blank. Vetrina sighed and hit the desk with her fist.

"We could be here for weeks!" Vetrina declared. 

"Hai, we should go to the stores and get some clothes for our fleet." Krimria said.

"Nani!?" Vetrina asked.

"Just put on anything that you have to make you look less like a saiyajin." Krimria said.

After Vetrina and Krimria came to what the people called 'The Market' they began to walk around. 

"It's amazing how they live without knowing they've been taken over." Vetrina mused.

"Hai, you are correct." Krimria said. 

They entered a store and began to look for clothes. Vetrina refused to get anything that looked remotely for a girl, so Krimria settled on some boy jeans and a black tank top. She got eight pairs of jeans for Vetrina and eight shirts. She then went through and got things for Kakkarrot as well, then Vegeta and the rest of the fleet. 

When it was time to buy the clothes, Vetrina told the clerk they had no money.

"Then you can't have the clothes." The clerk said.

"Nani!?" Vetrina barked.

"Calm thyself, Princess." Krimria said.

The clerk made a double take,

"She's a Princess?" she asked.

"Hai," Krimria answered.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" the clerk asked.

Vetrina flew up in the air and crossed her arms,

"Can anyone here fly?" She taunted.

The clerk stuffed all the clothes in bags and handed them to Krimria,

"Just get out of here!" she exclaimed. 

Finally the day came were Freeza's fleet showed up. Their ship landed about a mile from them and they sent one messenger to them. The messenger told them that they could leave now. Vetrina just said 'Whatever' and ordered the ship to take off in an hour. During that hour she tried to get a hold of her tousan. 

"We are heading home in half an hour. Freeza's men are here." Vetrina said as she leaned over the transmitter. "I hope this was your last scheme for me to prove myself."

"Hai, it was." King Vegeta said, then the screen went blank. 

The trip back to Vegeta-sei did not seem as long as the one from. They landed on the same pad the had left from and were greeted by King Vegeta and Queen Nora. King Vegeta smirked as they got off the ship and crossed his arms. 

"Did, Prince Vegeta survive?" Queen Nora asked.

"Hai." Vetrina mumbled.

Vetrina knew now that Prince Vegeta would not try and kill her by sending her away. For he would just have to come along. 

****

Six Years Later

Vetrina is now ten years old, as well as Kakkarrot. Prince Vegeta is nine, and Krimria is twenty-seven. Vetrina and Kakkarrot have become closer than they had ever thought. And soon their trust in each other would be tested, in a matter unknown to them. 

**End of Chapter 3**

Well, there ya have it! The third Chapter ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Well the fourth chapter sill be out as soon as I finish it, please R&R


	4. Vetrina 4

Author's note: PLEASE READ!! Just for your information, in this fic, Freeza does not have   
all the levels of transformation, he is already in his last form. OK? I would have to make   
four long chapters if I went through the stages, and I really don't know if I could make up   
that many battles! So please just when you see Freeza in a battle REMEMBER THAT HE IS IN   
HIS LAST FORM!! THE FORM HE WAS IN WHEN FIGHTING GOKU! Thx, Pan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Vetrina blocked the oncoming kick and responded with her own. She was blocked and   
punched in return. She spun around kicking to the side of her opponent. He blocked with his   
forearm and punched at her face in response, she blocked and kicked him in the stomach at   
the same time. He doubled over and she elbowed him in between the shoulder blades. He fell a   
few feet in the air, then growled. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down to him. Vetrina   
slid in front of him and received a punch in the stomach, she felt her breath leave her and   
gritted her teeth. She twisted again and kicked him across the jaw. She heard his jaw pop   
and for a split second panicked at the thought of him being hurt. She regained herself   
quickly and did a drop kick on his back. He fell to the ground but barely stopped himself,   
pushing off the ground with his ki. Vetrina watched as he came back at her, she smirked   
and flew at him.   
  
"Stop!"  
  
The two immediately stopped and looked down at the door to the room. In the doorway   
stood King Vegeta, standing next to him, in all his glory, was Prince Vegeta. Vetrina   
scowled and looked over at her opponent,  
  
"We will have to continue this later Kakkarrot." She said.  
  
"Hai, Vetrina." Kakkarrot whispered, and bowed his head.  
  
He was very thankful that they were too high up for the King to hear him, the two flew   
down to the ground. Kakkarrot kneeled and Vetrina crossed her arms.  
  
"Honto?" She asked angrily.   
  
"You, and Kakkarrot are to come with me to a meeting." King Vegeta said.  
  
"Nani? What sort of meeting?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"One with Freeza." King Vegeta said, he sent a look at Nappa who nodded and all of the   
guards left.  
  
Vetrina gasped, and her face showed obvious surprise. Her tousan had just referred to   
Freeza as… 'Freeza'! She regained her composure and glared at her tousan.  
  
"Why am I and Kakkarrot to attend?" She questioned.  
  
"For this is the last meeting we shall have with him." King Vegeta answered.  
  
Vetrina raised an eyebrow, had her tousan finally come to his senses? Was he going to   
break the deal with Freeza?   
  
"Why will this be the last?" She asked.  
  
"It is time for us to break the deal." King Vegeta said.  
  
"Ne? I think it's about time!" Vetrina growled.  
  
King Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Oneechan, I think you should speak properly to our tousan." Prince Vegeta muttered.   
  
He had been around his Oneesan quite awhile and now referred to the King as 'tousan'   
King Vegeta just took this as a plus and didn't say anything. Prince Vegeta had also taken   
to her idea of bowing, he usually only bent at the middle unless they were at a meeting, he   
then got down on his knee. Vetrina had looked upon this with a satisfied smirk.   
  
"Well Ototochan, are we finally speaking?" Vetrina taunted.  
  
Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes and shrugged,  
  
"I've taken advice from you many times. Perhaps in front of Freeza you should take my   
advice." He said.  
  
"Well, perhaps I will." Vetrina nodded her head in approval. "Tousan, when shall we be in   
the throne room?"  
  
"Tomorrow mourning at six." King Vegeta answered.  
  
"Acknowledged, know can I get back to my spar?" Vetrina asked politely.   
  
"Iie, your kasan, is going to take you to get a knew out fit. She has asked that you meet   
her at your chambers in half an hour." King Vegeta answered.  
  
Vetrina muttered silently under her breath about 'baka outfits' which were sure to turn   
her life into a ikijiigoku. She turned to Kakkarrot,  
  
"Go to your chambers, let your tousan and niichan know where you're going. Tell them   
weather they like the idea or not you're coming." Vetrina ordered.   
  
Kakkarrot nodded and after the door had closed he smirked,  
  
"Hai, Vetrina." He growled.  
  
Kakkarrot lowered his head then left Vetrina to her thoughts. She couldn't believe that   
her tousan was finally going to cut the deal with Freeza. She had wanted this since she was   
ten months old. She smirked at the memory of her first encounter with Freeza, she had asked   
why they took orders from him, only to be shushed. She scowled at her kasan's angry answer,   
but silently agreed that it was best not to question it just then. Vetrina sighed, Freeza   
was soon to pay for what he had done. Then the saiyajins would be free to explore the   
universe under their own terms. The King had said that the first place they would produce   
offspring from would be a planet named 'Chikyuu' It was rumored that the offspring would be   
stronger than any other. Vetrina was eager to learn if these rumors were true. She only   
hoped that it would not be her who had to find out. She noticed that her kasan had came in   
the door and silently grumbled.   
  
"Why are we going?" She asked irritably.   
  
"You need to have a new outfit. Especially for this." Her kasan answered.  
  
Vetrina groaned she did not want to get a new outfit, no matter what the circumstances.   
She sucked in a deep breath and followed her kasan out to a limousine unwillingly. She   
hadn't been outside the Palace very many times, only twice to be exact. Once when she was   
ten months old, then again when she was eight. Both were for meetings with Freeza. Vetrina   
turned to her kasan and set her face in a scowl,  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked. "And where is Krimria?"   
  
This was the very first time she had actually been anywhere without Krimria. Which she   
thought was totally against the law. Her kasan smirked and pointed at the front seats,   
Vetrina jerked her head that way and saw Krimria smirk at her threw the rearview mirror.   
Vetrina smirked back then turned to her kasan,  
  
"May I pick the colors?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, if you must." Her kasan said slowly.  
  
"I must, I shall not be caught dead in a maroon outfit again." Vetrina muttered.   
  
"Fine pick the chikushou color." Her kasan said.  
  
Vetrina looked out the tented window and noticed that they were twenty minuets from the   
Palace. She took in her surroundings as they slowed to a halt. She stepped out of the   
limousine when Krimria opened the door for her, and walked up to the double doors in front   
of her. The building was very big, and seemed to be the only one made of wood. The double   
doors were a dark brown with golden handles, it seemed as if this were a place her kasan had   
been before. She followed her kasan inside the building and they came into a room full of   
clothes on racks. Vetrina inwardly gasped at all the clothing's. Did saiyajins actually wear   
these things? She wondered, most of the clothing consisted of weird looking material that   
looked as if it came from the planet she conquered when she was four. Her thoughts were   
rudely interupted by her kasan's annoying voice,  
  
"Well brat pick the chikushou color already." Her kasan ordered.  
  
"Black for the suit." The short saiyajin that stood before her on bent knee began to   
scribble in a notebook, "The armor should be the usual, White and Gold. I want the cape   
to be Black on the inside, White on the outside, and the designs in Gold and Black."  
  
The short saiyajin wrote it all down then waited for the Queen to allow him to stand.  
  
"Get up!" Vetrina yelled.  
  
He stood and scurried off in a back room.  
  
"How long shall this take?" Vetrina asked.  
  
"About an hour." Her kasan answered.  
  
Vetrina groaned and sat in a nearby chair. She propped her right leg up on her left   
knee, and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared blankly at the wood floor and noticed   
not the time.   
  
When an hour had passed and the short saiyajin returned with her outfit, Vetrina stood   
anxiously.   
  
"Can we leave now?" She asked dully.   
  
"Hai, you carry this." Her kasan said.  
  
"Honto? You're the one that wanted it not me. You carry the chikushou thing." Vetrina   
crossed her arms.  
  
Her kasan slapped her in the face and handed the out fit to her,  
  
"Iie! Take the thing now!" Her kasan ordered. "And I catch you useing that language   
again, you'll get more than a slap!"   
  
Vetrina 'humphed' but took the outfit. She felt her right cheek and pulled her hand away,  
she was bleeding! She growled loudly and turned to walk out of the store,  
  
"This is going to be very unnerving." Vetrina snapped at Krimria.   
  
Krimria just smirked,   
  
"It shall be worth it," She said.   
  
"Hai it shall. Freeza shall no longer give us the orders. We shall give them!" Vetrina   
agreed.   
  
When they had returned to Vetrina's chambers, Vetrina threw the outfit at Krimria.   
  
"At least they are of tasteful colors." She shrugged. "Where is Kakkarrot? I want him to be   
here tomorrow at five."   
  
Krimria bowed her head,   
  
"I shall send someone after him." She said.   
  
"Good." Vetrina then flopped onto her bed.  
  
Vetrina watched Krimria disappear around the corner, to return again only moments later.   
Vetrina knew what had been done and bothered not to ask. She stared at the ceiling and   
thought about the growing bond that was forming between her and Kakkarrot. She liked it not,   
for she knew her tousan would not approve. Vetrina frowned and closed her eyes, the many   
memories of battles between she and Kakkarrot flooded her mind. She smirked at each and   
scowled when she was disturbed,   
  
"Nani!" She snapped irritably.  
  
"Hmmm, edgy" Krimria mocked, "Kakkarrot is here."   
  
Vetrina's eyes snapped open,  
  
"Let him in!" She ordered.   
  
Krimria gave a respectful bow, with a smirk on her face. She then left.   
  
Vetrina glared at the wall and at the outfit she was to wear. Could she not wear   
something less feminine? Of course all saiyajin clothes were made of body suits and armor,   
but the women wore slightly different clothing. Much to Vetrina's protesting.   
  
Kakkarrot came in and lowered his head,   
  
"You called for me?" Kakkarrot asked.   
  
Vetrina nodded, and took in his form. She had not noticed how much he had changed, the   
two of them were becoming more older, and closer. Though she and her nii-chan were also   
coming a bit closer, she knew that Kakkarrot and herself were going to be mates. She frowned   
but made no effort to explain herself. Kakkarrot just gave her one of his puzzled looks,   
  
"Hai, we are going to a meeting with Freeza." Vetrina's eyes twinkled as she relayed the   
story to Kakkarrot.   
  
"You lie!" Kakkarrot snapped, "Us cut off the treaty with Freeza?"   
  
Vetrina rolled her eyes,   
  
"You know perfectly well that I would not lie of such a thing!" She said.   
  
Kakkarrot's own eye's danced as he thought of the idea,  
  
"Finally we shall be able to do as we please!" He announced.   
  
Vetrina smirked at him as another visitor came.   
  
"It is Neragar." Krimria said.   
  
"Let him in." Vetrina said.   
  
Neragar entered and kneeled before Vetrina,   
  
"Stand." Vetrina said carelessly.   
  
"Your Highness, His Majesty wishes to see you." Neragar said.   
  
Vetrina stared quizzically at Neragar.  
  
"This is new." She said, "For the first time, I'm being summoned. Come you two."   
  
Vetrina then made her way to the throne room, and walked straight in,   
  
"Honto?" She asked after lowering her head.   
  
"We are leaving in half an hour." King Vegeta said.   
  
Vetrina growled,   
  
"Why was I not told sooner?" She demanded.   
  
"Because brat, I wished to wait till now!" Vegeta snapped, "Now leave me!"   
  
Vetrina whirled around and stormed toward the door, then stopping herself she spoke   
menacingly,   
  
"I shall be the one to kill Freeza."  
  
She then stepped out of the Throne room, Kakkarrot followed after bowing to the King.   
  
"You think that a chance of that shall come to you?" Kakkarrot asked.   
  
"It shall come, soon." Vetrina growled. "Come Kakkarrot, we haven't much time."   
  
Kakkarrot watched as Vetrina took to her walking again. He sighed and smirked to   
himself, this would be an interesting trip.   
  
Vetrina scowled over the whole situation, this was not going over as she planed. She did   
not much like being called to a meeting on so late a notice; a meeting with Freeza   
nonetheless. She would kill him if he proposed even the slightest threat to Vegeta-sei...  
  
Vetrina glanced behind her at Kakkarrot, which was another problem that concerned her.   
The two had grown so much togeather that it scared her. And she was not scared of a very   
many things. She knew what was happening and she wasn't ready for it, the two were bonding.   
But that was too confusing of an issue to go over, she was always taught that a saiyajin did   
not bond till fourteen years of age, she was only ten. Vetrina clenched her teeth and looked   
at Krimria at her side, she glared around the Great Hall as she made her way to her   
chambers.  
  
  
"Kakkarrot, you must come with me." Vetrina said.   
  
She knew she needent say that, that Kakkarrot wouldn't stay if he were told too; but it   
was necessary.  
  
"Hai, Vetrina." Kakkarrot said quietly.  
  
When they came to Vetrina's chambers Krimria made the guards stand watch outside the   
doors.  
  
"Listen Highness." Krimria began.  
  
Vetrina opened her mouth but Krimria interupted her,  
  
"Iie, listen." Krimria gave her a threatening glare which silenced Vetrina, "I have found   
out some disturbing news. Bardock plans to lead a group of saiyajins in an assult on Freeza.   
Now I agree with Bardock that Freeza is going to wipe us out sooner or later, but he is   
being foolish."  
  
Vetrina did not hold her tongue this time, she was growing very irritated,  
  
"Get to the point, Krimria." She hissed.  
  
Krimria clenched her teeth and crossed her arms,  
  
"My sources tell me Freeza plans to kill His Majesty at this meeting."  
  
Vetrina stared at Krimria speachless, they had always done as Freeza commanded not once   
did they disobey. And this is what they get? She gritted her teeth and glared at Krimria,  
  
"Not this time." She whispered, "I shall be the one to do that. Freeza knows not my full   
strength."  
  
Kakkarrot smirked,  
  
"Nor mine." He said confidently.   
  
Krimria snickered,  
  
"Freeza will certainly have a lot on his hands with you too." She said.  
  
A knock came on the double doors and the three stared at them, Krimria opened the doors   
and nodded to the other two.  
  
"Let's go." She said.  
  
  
  
  
Kakkarrot followed beside Vetrina glancing cautiously around. He was growing too fond of   
her, he knew that they were bonding and he was afraid of what that would mean. He found   
himself becoming more and more protective of her, and he couldn't stand not being with her.   
He wondered if she herself was feeling any of the same feelings as he.  
  
They came to the launching pad and aboarded the ship side by side, Krimria a step behind.  
When they were in their seats waiting for the ship to take off Prince Vegeta stalked over.  
  
"No good shall come of this meeting." he seethed.  
  
"Iie, no good indeed." Vetrina nodded. "take a seat across from me, nee-chan."   
  
(Author's note: I always get confused on the brother/sister in japanese, please forgive my   
mistakes.)  
  
Vegeta sat in the unoccupied chair across from his nii-chan and looked questioningly at   
her.  
  
"Nani?" He asked.  
  
Vetrina leaned forward,  
  
"This meeting shall not go as you think it will." Vetrina whispered, glancing over at   
Kakkarrot who nodded. "I am going to ask that you not interfere with anything that may   
happen...understood?"  
  
Vegeta looked confused,  
  
"What do you plan to do, nii-chan?"  
  
"Only what I must." Vetrina answered calmly sliding back into her seat.  
  
Vegeta frowned,  
  
"Then I shall only do what I must." He answered quietly.  
  
Vetrina nodded just as their ship took off.  
  
"Where is this meeting taking place?" Vetrina asked Krimria.  
  
"On Freeza's ship." Krimria answered.  
  
Vetrina glowered,  
  
"Of course," She muttered.  
  
Kakkarrot smirked and watched out of one of the windows as they came to Freeza's ship.   
Their own ship moved inside Freeza's and came to a sudden halt. Vetrina glanced at him and   
the two exchanged knowing glances.  
  
Krimria stood next to Kebnosh talking quietly with him. The two were mates and often   
spoke in this manner.  
  
"Iie, we shan't do that!" Krimria argued, "She will certainly get hersel killed then!"  
  
"Iie, you are wrong." Kebnosh shook his head, "Her Highness is more powerfull then you give   
her credit for."  
  
"Hai, that is true; but not when blinded by rage!" Krimria hissed.  
  
"Iie, you are wrong yet again, Krimria." Kebnosh smirked, "If she has help...she'll do   
fine."  
  
Krimria stared at him in shock, then glanced at Kakkarrot.  
  
"Perhaps you are right; but, what if this plan of yours goes wrong?" Kriimria whispered.  
  
"It wont. I have just the person to do the deceiving." Kebnosh smiled menacingly.  
  
  
  
Vetrina stood from her seat and moved to the front of the ship,  
  
"Kasan," She said quietly, "This meeting was planed without your knowledge wasn't it?"  
  
Nora stared at Vetrina a moment,  
  
"Hai, it was." She whispered, "Watch yourself my daughter, this place shall be crawling   
with Freeza's men."  
  
Vetrina nodded and waited as the rest of the saiyajins on the ship stood from their   
seats. She then followed after her parents onto Freeza's ship.  
  
"Lord Freeza." King Vegeta said as they came in front of the alien that commanded them; and   
he knelt to one knee.  
  
All who were present did the same,  
  
"Ah, Vegeta, so nice to see you." Freeza hissed. "I have a new galaxy that I want under my   
control."  
  
"Hai, Lord Freeza." King Vegeta did not lift his head as he spoke.  
  
Freeza glared down at them all,  
  
"I want the whole of the MilkyWay Galaxy under my control!" Freeza growled.  
  
King Vegeta's head snapped up,  
  
"How much time do you give us?" He asked.  
  
"You have a week!" Freeza answered.  
  
King Vegeta gritted his teeth  
  
"That is not enough time, My Lord." The King said angrily.  
  
"Not enough time?" Freeza asked. "You will do as I say and when I say it in the ammount of   
time that I give you!" He yelled.  
  
King Vegeta stood and pointed at Freeza,  
  
"Iie! Not this time Freeza." He spat.  
  
Freeza was ontop of King Vegeta so quick that the rest in the small chamber had to glance   
twice at what they saw.  
  
Kakkarrot seeing his King in need began to move forward.  
  
"Kakkarrot! No!" Radditz yelled.   
  
Vetrina gasped, Freeza was standing before her tousan, planing to get rid of him; but   
Kakkarrot stepped forward.  
  
"You shan't kill His Excellency!" Kakkarrot yelled.  
  
Vetrina --- though only ten --- watched confusingly as Kakkarrot squatted in a stance   
unknown to the saiyajin race --- for she herself knew all.   
  
Could this be? She wondered; she had studied all of the stances, and this was not one   
of them. She snapped out of it, quickly went to Kakkarrot's side, and squatted as well.  
  
"All the years you have come to stand before my tousan, and not once have you bowed. He is   
the King!" Vetrina spat through gritted teeth.  
  
Even though she and Kakkarrot were both only ten, their strength each was more than   
twenty grown saiyajins; much stronger than Freeza. Freeza stared at the two, then began to   
laugh.  
  
"You children are no match for Lord Freeza!" He said, laughing more, "Now stand aside!"  
  
But Vetrina and Kakkarrot stood their ground, then at once the two charged. Vetrina   
couldn't explain the reason she was doing as she did, she was only going on impulse. She   
reached Freeza and landed a punch on his face before he realized that these two were not   
just kidding around. Kakkarrot kicked Freeza in the side and Freeza fell to the floor.   
Freeza snapped his head up and glared at the two children before him.   
  
"That was a mistake you brats!" He spat.  
  
Vetrina snickered, and lunged again. This time Freeza was ready and met Vetrina. The two   
swapped punches very few connecting. Then Kakkarrot was there also and the two began to beat   
Freeza back toward his Throne. Vetrina saw an opening and grabbed Freeza's arms and pulled   
down with all of her strength, bringing her knee into Freeza's chest. She did this move   
quite often and had had great results from it. Freeza lost his breath and backed away. He   
glanced at King Vegeta and Queen Nora,  
  
"You better see to it that these two are put in their place." He spat. "We will continue in   
one month."  
  
Vetrina was dumbstruck as she watched Freeza leave. Freeza, walk away from a fight? She   
glanced at Kakkarrot he was as confused as she, even more so.   
  
"Freeza." Vetrina growled.  
  
Freeza stood at the entrance to his chambers and stopped,   
  
"You are a coward to walk a way from two fighters, who are mearly children." Vetrina spat.  
  
Vetrina could see the veigns popping in Freeza's head as he controlled his anger,  
  
"Oh, I shall be back. But you will need to train harder if you are to be any match for me!"   
Freeza yelled.  
  
With that Freeza was shut up in his chambers and Vetrina's parents were being led back   
to their ship.  
  
"Come Princess," Krimria's voice broke through, "Your chance will come." Krimria whispered.  
  
Vetrina nodded and followed Krimria back to their ship, and while they flew back into   
Vegeta-sei and continued on to the Palace, she said not a word to anyone. She knew that she   
and Kakkarrot could have easily killed all of Freeza's men, had Freeza set them to contain   
the two; but for a reason unknown to her she had held herself content, repeating to herself   
that the time was not right. She was not surprised that Kakkarrot did not attack when they   
were being led away, she knew that he was following her motives now, and they had to be   
perfect to pull of what it is that she wanted to do.   
  
Now as Vetrina sat in her Chair in her chambers, Krimria and Kakkarrot staring at her,   
Prince Vegeta and his Sensei conversing amongst themselves, she finally spoke,  
  
"I want to take a look at this planet Freeza wants for himself. I want to know what is so   
special about it." She said to Krimria.  
  
Krimria glanced at Kebnosh who shrugged,  
  
"Your Highness, do think that wise?" Krimria asked.  
  
"I don't care if it's wise!" Vetrina snapped, "Whose the Royal here?"  
  
Krimria looked angry, but she moved back a few steps and looked at the ground.  
  
"Kakkarrot I would like for you to come, as well as you ototo." Vetrina said calmly,   
ignoring Krimria's behavior.  
  
Kakkarrot nodded as well as Vegeta who turned back to Kebnosh, and spoke quietly for a   
moment.  
  
"Krimria I want to leave as soon as possible." Vetrina said. "And try to keep it from my   
tousan and kasan."  
  
Krimria nodded and left hurriedly, Vetrina knew that Krimria was livid at the moment but   
pushed that aside.  
  
"Kakkarrot do what you must, just be back here in half an hour." Vetrina said. "And you too."  
She glanced at Vegeta who only nodded. "Good, now leave me a moment."   
  
Vegeta and Kebnosh were the first to leave while Kakkarrot tarried a moment,  
  
"Vetrina..." He began.  
  
"Say it not Kakkarrot." Vetrina interrupted him, "You know I shan't listen."  
  
Kakkarrot nodded and backed out of the room. Vetrina slumped back in her seat and laid   
her head back. She thought about the events that had happened during the meeting with Freeza,  
she was very surprised that Freeza had not tried to kill herself and Kakkarrot. What was it   
that held him from doing so? He did not portray any sign of fear, so that could not have   
been it; but something did hold him and that something was going to be a mystery to Vetrina   
for a long time.  
  
Just as Vetrina was changing her thoughts onto the matter at hand her doors opened. Upon   
reflex she was out of her seat and up to the ceiling before the door opened. She saw that it   
was only Krimria and landed once more,  
  
"Honto?" She demanded.  
  
Krimria looked slightly puzzled as she closed the door.  
  
"Highness, the pod is being prepared, but I am not sure on how long this will stay from the   
King and Queen." Krimria began, "I do urge you to hurry, we must leave quickly if we are to   
get away without the King and Queen finding out."  
  
"Hai, I'm ready, just get me a few suits and we shall be on our way soon." Vetrina smirked,   
"I do not wish to hurt any of my people, but if they get in my way then they shall be hurt   
greatly."  
  
Krimria smirked also knowing that Vetrina was hoping someone would try to stop them, so   
that she may have a quick fight before leaving. Krimria only knew that such a thing was most   
assuredly going to happen. Krimria took a few capsules for Vetrina and placed them safely   
inside her suit.  
  
"Come, Highness." Krimria said, "We must hurry."  
  
"Hai, Krimria, you have said it once...there is no need for another warning." Vetrina said   
calmly, "We shall wait for Kakkarrot here...he should be back soon."  
  
Krimria nodded and began to pace the floor. She was not concerned that they wouldn't   
make it to the planet that Freeza was demanding, her only concern was what would happen   
when they returned. Would Freeza dare to try and harm the King again?  
  
There was a knock on the double doors and Kakkarrot came into the room.  
  
"T'is about time!" Vetrina growled. "Krimria, lead the way, and do it in a fast pace!"  
  
Krimria looked at Vetrina and Kakkarrot, the two seemed to be determined to do whatever   
it would take to stop Lord Freeza. She frowned at the two, they would not stop in their   
quest to find out what it is that Freeza wants with the planet Earth. She nodded.   
  
"Come let us go." She said curtly.  
  
Vetrina rolled her eyes and followed Krimria out of her chambers. She was surprised to   
see that none of her guards were there.  
  
"How did you perswade them to go?" Vetrina wondered aloud.  
  
"I told them that you had been taken, and that they needed to go straight to the King and   
inform him." Krimria explained as she hastened down the Great Hall.  
  
"You what!" Vetrina snapped.  
  
"Calm thyself, Highness." Krimria demanded, "Do not worry yourself. It was the only way to   
get them to leave. They should be ariving to give the news now, so let us move quickly!"  
  
The five saiyajins quickened their pace and hurried along the Great Hall. Finally they   
came to the great shaft and all four jumped in and flew to the top floor. They continued   
quickly to the ship that was prepaired for them. Vetrina glanced at the mechanic who had   
agreed to help the Princess and Prince escape.   
  
He was a man of 23 by the looks of him, and for some reason Vetrina felt the need to   
have him go along with them. She glanced down the shaft and she heard a lot of noise below.   
The news must have gotten to the King, she then turned back and saw Krimria order Kakkarrot,  
Vegeta, and Kebnosh on the ship.   
  
Krimria looked back at Vetrina and told her to come quickly, Vetrina nodded and ran   
back to the ship. She looked at the mechanic and pointed at him,  
  
"Get on bored." She ordered him.  
  
He looked at her amazed then bowed and quickly borded the ship. Vetrina then followed   
him and Krimria entered last, closing the hatch behind her.  
  
"Everyone take your seats!" Krimria demanded loudly.   
  
She ran to the control pannel and sat in front of the ships controls. She pressed a   
button on the side of her seat and immedeatly she was locked on to the seat. She pressed a   
few buttons on the control, setting the cordinants for the Planet Earth. She hurried as fast   
as she could, but still the guards were up the shaft before she pressed the launch button.   
They began to shoot at the ship to damage it enough to stop it from launching, but they did   
not succeed. Krimria pulled the switch back and pressed the launch button. 


	5. Vetrina 5

AN: Ok before you go on to read chapter five (Which took me long enough to post!) I need to fix some errors I have been making. First in the Japanese words I have been using. I finally looked up to see what Sister and Brother in Japanese were correctly:

Older brother: Oniisan (nii-san)  
Older Sister: Oneesan (nee-san)  
Younger brother: Otouto  
Younger Sister: Imouto

Now here is what I will be using from now on:

Older Brother: Nii-san  
Younger Brother: Nii-chan  
Older Sister: Nee-san  
Younger Sister: Nee-chan

There were too many different translations for me to choose from, so that is what I will be using. I previously used Otouto somewhere in the first four chapters, but I will no longer be using it. Also some other's I am using:

Mother: Kasan  
Father: Tousan  
Idiot: Baka  
Yes: Hai  
No: Iie  
What!: Nani (What as in 'Are you crazy?')  
What: Honto (What as in 'What do you want!?')

Also I have the Power levels for my characters as such: Krimria 3500, Kebnosh 3000, Vegeta 1000, Kakkarrot, 1500, Vetrina 1750. I don't remember where I left them off at but I can't find it and don't want to read it all the way through to figure it out. That's where they start out at the beginning of chapter five. Now read on below and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor any of the characters, only those that I have made up…

**Chapter 5**

"The ship has been damaged!" Krimria's voice rang across the ships intercom; her tail was wrapped around her waist and bristled with her tension.

Oh great, that's the last thing we need! Vetrina's thoughts raced as the ship took to the sky. They managed to damage the ship, but not prevent it from launching, that could prove to be much worse for them. If they lost control of the ship they would be put in stasis until it landed at their destination. That would mean they would have no way of contacting their home until they were released from stasis. If the ship was too damaged, the release may not work and they could be stuck in stasis until someone happened upon them to release them. Vetrina clenched her teeth and scowled deeply. This was not how she planned to get to Earth. Why had they fired on them, knowing that the Prince and Princess were aboard? What were they thinking! They surely must have known they were risking their lives by doing such a thing.

"What does that mean?!" Vegeta yelled, he sounded frustrated as he asked the question they were all wondering. No one was able to ask it but him, they were all stunned in there seat, wondering themselves what was going to happen now?

"We won't know till we get out of the atmosphere." Krimria answered calmly. She alone seemed to not have fallen into despair at their situation. She always seemed to have a control about her emotions that made Vetrina wonder if she knew something they did not. Perhaps she just knew how to hide her feelings well.

Vetrina nodded as Krimria looked at her, as if to ask permission to take control of the situation. They were going to need someone to lead them, and Vetrina was not able to pilot this ship, so it might as well be her. Vetrina looked over at Kakkarrot; he was sitting with his eyes closed, his head bobbing back and forth from the rumble of the ship. They were almost through the atmosphere…time would tell what damage had been done. Vetrina held her breath as they shot through into space, what would they do if it was irreparable? She was not going to last being trapped in space with these five for company. She would surely go insane within a month. They were not her typical choice for acquaintances, especially her nii-chan and Kebnosh. The mechanic she didn't know, and didn't care to.

The control station began to beep and hum loudly, and all eyes were upon it. That didn't sound like it was a good thing. Everyone on board held their breath as they waited to find out what the verdict was going to be. Vetrina watched as Krimria left her seat to get closer to the control station; her tail un-wrapped from her waist and swayed back and forth.

Krimria began to read the information that the control station was spitting out, and she seemed to be completely oblivious to the rest of them. She paid no mind to there repeat questioning, and started to press some of the buttons. Her brow furrowed and Vetrina could tell she was concentrating very intently. She waited to hear what damage had been done, but Krimria didn't speak. She was silent for nearly 10 minutes, Vetrina was about to attempt to knock it out of her when she spoke,

"Ok, well there is good and bad news." Krimria stepped back from the controls and turned to look at them. Her tail continued to sway behind her while her brow was still furrowed and she did not seem pleased with the results. She crossed her arms and leaned against the control station.

"Well spit it out!" Vetrina snapped, her own tail uncurling in frustration.

"Hai, Your Highness." Krimria glared at her, "The good news is that the ship will be fine to get us to this Planet Earth, while the bad news is there is not enough life support now for us to all stay awake for the full trip. We will have to go into stasis for the most part of the trip, which will take longer than originally planned."

Vegeta's face was set in a scowl as he stared at Krimria. He couldn't believe this, they were already planning on being on this blasted ship for a year with these insufferable baka's and now here she stands saying it's going to take longer than originally planned; and to be in stasis for the most part. What does that even mean, how long is she talking about here?

"So, how long will that be?" He asked menacingly. He was not going to be patient any longer, he was sick of her procrastination in filling them in on all the details.

"Eighteen months, Your Highness, at the earliest, could take as long as two years." Krimria answered with a sigh. She prepared herself for their response; they were not going to like it.

Kebnosh did a double take, "Wait, are you sure? It was only supposed to take one year!" He was on his feet and at her side glancing at the control station. He began to push buttons and reading the information, this couldn't be right, how could it have doubled? His tail was still around his waist, but the tip was tapping furiously against his side. They hardly felt anything when they were being shot at. Luck was not on their side for it to have damaged those specific things.

"I said it was going to take longer than expected!" Krimria snapped at him, furious that he would second guess her answers. Her tail shot at his wrist and curled around tightly, she pulled his hand away from the controls, glaring at him. He moved back to his seat and crossed his arms his brow furrowing. What did she expect? How could he not second guess an answer like that?

Krimria looked at Vetrina; she sat in her chair with her arms crossed and her eyes staring at Krimria. The fact that she hadn't said a word confused Krimria; she usually was the first one to complain about bad news and to demand that Krimria fix it. Krimria raised an eyebrow, as if to ask her to speak. What were her thoughts on the matter, and why wasn't she raising a fuss like her nii-chan.

"Don't look at me that way," Vetrina growled, she didn't need Krimria demanding her to share her thoughts. "I don't care how long it takes us, for me this will be a nice long nap." She smirked. She wasn't about to back out on their journey just because of a few scratches on their ship. This journey was too important, and she was never one to back out on anything.

Kakkarrot got out of his seat and walked over to a window; he glanced down at Vegeta-sei and crossed his arms. His tail was calmly curled around his waist, not showing the least bit of frustration or concern. However, his brow furrowed and a scowl set on his face. This was not good news; they were going to be gone a lot longer than planned now.

"I don't like this; we're already going to miss the next meeting with Freeza, what if he tries to take out the King again, while we're gone?" Kakkarrot asked. "I was sure he wouldn't hold out for two years, but now three at the earliest, possibly four? That is a long time to hold our breath on him waiting."

Krimria frowned, of course Freeza wouldn't hold out for four years, but he definitely wasn't a patient guy and wouldn't hold out for two either. They knew this before they left their planet; that was one of their considerations before they left, and now there was no changing them.

"Well we can't change our course now; there is nothing we can do." Krimria answered grimly. "The ship is too badly damaged to try and reprogram our destination, it would most likely refuse it, and if not the ship would probably break down completely if it accepted and attempted to shift courses. As far as the council goes, we probably should not have left so soon. It would have been better to wait till the next council was over."

Vetrina got up from her chair and stood next to Kakkarrot; she watched as her home got smaller and smaller until it was gone. When would she it again? Krimria was right; they should have waited another month, at least to see that the last council was over smoothly. She could feel the anger well up in her as she thought of Freeza attempting to take out her tousan again. That arrogant baka! How dare he be so foolish! He would pay, and it would be by her hand.

"There is nothing we can do but hope that all is well when we get to our destination. We will keep in contact with them regularly to let them know our progress, and to be sure all is well there." Vetrina spoke slowly, trying to keep the anger that was threatening to be released in check. "Krimria, how long do we have before we need to go into stasis?"

"If we all stayed awake, we would have enough life support for about six months, Highness; with half of us awake then around one year." She answered taking a step towards Vetrina. She opened her mouth to continue but Vetrina interrupted her.

"Stop calling me that Baka!" She hissed. "Is there anyway that one of us can stay awake for the full duration of the trip, while the rest of us go in stasis for all of it?" Vetrina asked.

"Hai, Vetrina." Krimria mumbled, "As long as we are in stasis within the next four days, then there is plenty of life support for one person for about three years, which should be plenty of time to reach Earth." Krimria responded, she was about to explain that.

"Good, then I wish to stay awake, I want to be available if anything happens, and I have some training I'd like to do. Just show me how to let you guys out if something comes up that needs your attention." Vetrina instructed Krimria to show her how to use the controls.

Vegeta Looked at Vetrina and clenched his teeth, who was she to decide that it was her to stay awake? His tail began to lash angrily as he walked over to his nee-san.

"Wait a second; we would like to do some training as well, why do you get to be the one to stay awake?" He demanded, his tail curling tightly around his waist, tapping silently.

Vetrina turned to her nii-chan and glared at him,

"Now would not be the time to be questioning my authority, nii-chan." She spat.

Vegeta did not back down, this wasn't some trifle thing to be arguing over, this was close to two years of his life!

"We're talking about our lives here! We all should have equal amount of time to train." He crossed his arms and his tail lashed angrily. He was not going to let her off on this so easily.

Vetrina smirked; her nii-chan could certainly use some extra time training,

"Ok Vegeta, you win. Anyone who wants to have time to train during our journey can join us in learning how to run the controls for the stasis."

Vegeta smirked; he wasn't going to be stuck in stasis for two years, no way! He walked up to the stasis chambers with Krimria and Vetrina, Kakkarrot and Kebnosh joined them while the mechanic staid in his seat; not having spoken a word since boarding.

Krimria began to show them the controls on one station, "Right, let me show you how to release one of us first; if anything goes wrong you really need to know how to do this." Krimria addressed them. "You'll have to punch in the correct combination of these four buttons, and they are written down here, if there is a power shortage you'll have to do it manually by cutting the blue and yellow wires, which is also written down there. Be careful not to cut the red or green as those are the life support."

Kakkarrot looked nervous; he looked at the paper on the nearby control panel. He picked it up and glanced over it.

"Maybe we should each take a copy of this and put it in a capsule, just in case something should happen." He suggested.

Vetrina agreed and they copied it on three more sheets of papers and placed them in capsules.

Krimria worked with the others over the controls for an hour, while the mechanic fixed them all a meal. Vetrina had Krimria write everything down so they could go back to it if they were to forget anything. The last thing she needed was for them to be stuck in an asteroid shower and whoever was out not remember how to release Krimria from her stasis. They already knew it was going to take at least a year to reach their destination; the council with Freeza was just one thing they had considered before leaving. The choice she made was difficult but she knew that with the hundreds of Saiyajins on Vegeta-sei her tousan and kasan should be fine.

"Ok, I want you all in stasis within twenty-four hours." Vetrina addressed the five others.

"Nani!? We have four days, why in one?" Vegeta demanded. "And why should you get to go first?"

"Because I am the one that is going to contact tousan and kasan about the council and keep in contact with them; they are going to be very displeased." Vetrina answered hotly. "That is unless you would like to be the one to talk to tousan after leaving without telling him?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at his nee-san. She was right about one thing; he was not going to face his tousan after this.

"Fine, but I want out second." He demanded.

Vetrina ignored her nii-chan and addressed those that were going to spend time training,

"After I am finished training for four months, I will release Vegeta and allow him four months to train. He will then release Kakkarrot for him to train for four months, who will then release Kebnosh for four months; Kebnosh can then release Krimria for the final duration of the trip. She is going to be the one to land the ship." Vetrina turned to Krimria and addressed her specifically, "Once we are a couple days out I want you to release all of us from stasis so we can lay out our plan then. We will all try to keep in contact with Vegeta-sei every couple of months." Vetrina told them.

They all nodded and no one spoke. Kakkarrot's stomach rumbled and he grinned sheepishly,

"Can we eat now?" He asked.

"Hai, the mechanic should have something prepared by now." Vetrina replied. "You better make sure there is enough for our two year journey!" Vetrina growled. "Let's go eat our meal, and then we can get some training in before you go under."

No one argued with that, they all were ready for some food. They went down to the lower level of the ship and each took a capsule from the cabinet on the right. Each capsule contained three refrigerators full of food. That was enough for one meal. Thankfully there were over two thousand capsules, so there was enough food on board for them all for the one year trip, but since the life support was damaged, and most would be in stasis for the duration they would have extra food.

The twenty-four hours seemed to have flown by for all of them. Vetrina was wishing that two could stay out of stasis so she could spar with someone. She planned to get a lot of training in. As they began to move towards the stasis chambers, Vetrina stopped Kebnosh.

"I know four months isn't as long as we would have liked to train." She began, "We don't know what sort of opposition we'll face once we get there, but we all need to get some training in."

Kebnosh nodded in response so Vetrina continued,

"Once you've trained for your four months be sure to trade places with Krimria, we'll need her to guide the ship once we get that close." Vetrina continued, "We don't want to be bumped off course and have to land somewhere to repair the ship. Make sure you don't take anymore than your allotted time. This is already leaving Krimria with only a couple months of training."

Kebnosh gritted his teeth, why would she think he would refuse Krimria the time to train?

"Hai, Your Highness." He bowed. He wasn't about to forget who she was.

Vetrina scowled, she hated being addressed that way. She turned to the rest of them,

"Make sure you do not go over your allotted time for training, we need to stay on course and schedule and we all need to get this training in."

They all nodded and began to climb into their stasis chambers. Vetrina began to put them under one by one, starting with the mechanic; he didn't say a word as he was put under. Next Vetrina pushed the controls to put Kebnosh under, then Vegeta after him. She came to Krimria next and they shared a knowing look as Krimria waited to be put under. This may very well be the last time they would be leaving their home.

"This is going to be one long journey." Vetrina mumbled as she began the sequence of buttons.

"Hai, and I'm going to be ready when I get out." Krimria scowled.

Vetrina nodded, she pressed the final button and Krimria closed her eyes. She then went over to the last chamber and glanced at Kakkarrot. She couldn't explain the feelings she was having right now, and she didn't want to address them at this moment.

"Well it's time to put you under now." She began, "I won't be talking to you again till we are a few days from our destination."

Kakkarrot nodded in response. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and clenched his teeth. He didn't understand what he was feeling, and didn't want to pursue it. Now wasn't the time to try and explain them.

"Alright let's get you in stasis so we can get this trip over with." Vetrina said.

"Hai, I'm going to have one major kink in my neck." He winked at her.

Vetrina chuckled, even in a situation like this Kakkarrot was still cracking a joke.

"You're not going to go crazy on me, being alone for eight months are you?" Kakkarrot asked.

"Iie, I'm looking forward to the peace and quite. Besides I'll be training so hard that I probably won't notice." Vetrina replied.

Kakkarrot smirked,

"You lie; you'll miss all of us." He said.

"I suppose you're right, but we'll see." Vetrina growled.

Kakkarrot held Vetrina's gaze for a moment; he smiled at her then closed his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled.

"Right." Vetrina pressed the buttons and watched as he closed his eyes and the glass cover became blurred with the frost.

Now she was ready to begin her training, she first went to the control panel and decided to make contact with her tousan and kasan, to let them know they were on their way. Twenty-four hours seemed like long enough for them to cool down.

"This is Princess Vetrina, requesting to speak with King Vegeta right way." She spoke into the microphone.

"Your Highness! It is a relief to hear from you; the King will be with you in just a minute!" She heard a response over the intercom.

"Hai, just hurry!" Vetrina snapped.

"Hai, your Highness."

Vetrina only had to wait a couple of minutes before her enraged tousan came on the line.

"Why you baka! How dare you leave without requesting permission or informing me!" He yelled. "You have no idea the sort of punishment you will receive upon return!"

Vetrina rolled her eyes, it was just as she expected. Obviously twenty-four hours made no difference in his anger, perhaps even made things worse.

"Calm down tousan, we are on our way to the Planet Earth." Vetrina responded, "We wanted to take a look for ourselves why Freeza wants this planet so badly. And what it is about these Humans that will be so beneficial for us."

"That was not for you to decide!" Vegeta yelled, "You will stop at the nearest planet and return here immediately!"

"Iie, gomen, but our ship was damaged on take off, and the course can not be altered." Vetrina began to explain, "Also our life support was considerably lowered, so the others are in stasis, and our trip is going to take twice as long. You have yourself to thank for that, as I am sure you were the one to order them to damage the ship enough to keep it from launching" Vetrina sneered.

"Nani!" Vegeta sounded enraged.

"I must go for now tousan, I will check in regularly over the next couple of years. Be sure to be available each month so I can stay posted on what is going on with our treaty with Freeza."

"Don't you dare dismiss me! I will be the one to end this conversation! Keep your lines open so we can contact you if need be." Vegeta snapped then shut off the connection.

Vetrina smirked; he always has to have the last say.

Vetrina decided to begin her training. She went through her kata and practiced everything she knew. Not having a partner to spar with certainly made it harder. She didn't think of anything else for the next three weeks; keeping her mind on the training as the days went by. She thought a lot about when she was younger and trained with Krimria; the time she had almost gotten herself killed by pestering her tousan around the age of seven.,

"_I want to leave the castle!" She demanded._

"_Iie! You will not demand anything from me you little baka!" Vegeta shouted. He was so furious he was thinking of having his own daughter and heir executed. How dare she talk to him like that, trying to order him around?_

"_It is so boring in this castle, why can I not go outside?" She hissed._

"_Because you are not to consort with the commoners," Vegeta replied, "You are to stay inside this castle unless I send you out for my own reasons!"_

"_This is insane!" She yelled, "I am the Princess of this race, and I can not even go beyond our castle walls!" _

_King Vegeta jumped out of his chair and punched his daughter in the face. He was so fast that she never saw it coming; she flew back into a pillar and fell to the floor. She growled loudly and clambered to her feet, dropping into a stance._

"_You shall learn the proper respect for your King!" Vegeta seethed._

_He lunged at her and began to beat her to the ground, Vetrina blocked as much as she could, but she was unable to defend herself for long. She managed to get one good hit on her tousan's face before he sent her flying into the ceiling. He kicked her back to the ground and shot a ki blast at her. She landed with a crash, and before she lost consciousness she heard her tousan laugh,_

"_That will teach you to talk back to me!" He growled. _

_Then all was black until she came to in a rejuvenation tank. _

As she continued her training, she thought of her relationship that was growing with Kakkarrot, they were always finding some way to be together. She clenched her teeth as she began to think of concerns for him, she saw this only as a weakness. She knew he had the same feelings for her, and although it was usually at age fourteen that Saiyajins took their mates, she felt the bond that was beginning to form between them.

She took a break to have a meal and rest for a few hours, before continuing her training. She could still hear her tousan in her mind as he griped about her leaving without informing him. He contacted her two to three times a week to complain about it and threaten her with the punishment he had in store for her. She would just laugh as he couldn't hear her, and apologize to him over the microphone. He would not go through with that, by the time she arrived back at their planet, all of this would be forgotten.

Her days began to blend together, if there was not a date on the ships main control panel she would have lost track of time. She trained for eight to twelve hours straight, took a break to eat and sleep for a couple hours, then back to training for six to eight hours. She kept this up for the four weeks leading up to the next council with Freeza, and then she contacted her kasan the day before.

"What time will you guys be meeting?" Vetrina asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, on Freeza's ship again." Nora answered. "You've really gotten your tousan in a bunch, Vetrina; I don't know what you were thinking. I haven't seen him so angry in almost a decade."

"I was thinking about our planet, kasan, we can't continue to be under Freeza's control like this; we have to make a stand and take things into our own hands." Vetrina replied. "We are loosing soldiers left and right out on his pointless missions. He purposefully feeds us false information so we will send our men into situations they can not possible live through."

"What could you possibly do at this planet that would help our situation?" Nora questioned.

"I don't know yet, but there is something about these Humans that has Freeza worried we might mate with them. The offspring is said to be much stronger than us." Vetrina answered. "If we were able to find out if that were true, we will have a chance at overthrowing Freeza and his armies."

"Well I will contact you tomorrow evening after the council, I believe your tousan is going to try to smooth things over with Freeza and try to continue the treaty until you get back."

"I will await your call tomorrow night then." Vetrina said.

She moved to the lower deck and pulled out another capsule containing food, she ate until she was full then went to take a shower. She stepped inside the steaming water and let it run over her as she just stood and enjoyed the scalding water on her back. She un-wrapped her tail from her waist and lathered up some soap. She gingerly cleaned her tail and used it to wash her back. Once she finished in the shower she went back up to the main floor to continue her training.

The next thirty-six hours drug on so long. Vetrina began to wonder if the clock was broken. Her kasan never got back to her, and she was wondering if something had gone wrong, or if the council was just taking longer than expected. She decided to wait until the following morning before attempting to contact her kasan. Surely they wouldn't go all night.

The following morning she tried to contact her kasan, but to no avail. There was no connection, nothing was coming over and she couldn't get through. She didn't understand! What could have happened that all of their communications were down? How could that be possible? Vetrina hit the control panel with her fist and clenched her teeth. If anything happened to her tousan and kasan, it was her fault for leaving them so soon. She should have waited until they had broken the treaty with Freeza. Why did she have to rush it? What would have been the harm in waiting a month?

Nothing she could do on this ship would help with her situation. So she trained even more the next couple of months. She was furious with herself and kept pushing herself past her limit, over and over. She had to get stronger; she must be at her best before trading places with Vegeta. She seemed to be gaining in strength, but she didn't bother checking her scouter. She had other things on her mind; like her bond with Kakkarrot. Did she really want a mate right now? And what would happen to their connection now that they were apart for such a long length of time. She was only ten and not really concerned with having a mate. Her concern for Kakkarrot's safety wouldn't change, she knew; but would it grow into a full bond?

The last month of her training she began to get restless. She was tired of having no one to talk to. Her frustration she could take out in her training, but her thoughts were all her own and she couldn't share them with anyone. She left her connection open, every day hoping to hear from someone, and everyday knowing there was no one to contact her. Her planet, people, and family were gone. She just knew it; there was no other explanation for their silence. Something happened at that last council, and it was not good.

Finally the time arrived to release Vegeta and take his place. She went to his controls and entered the combinations to release him from stasis. It took about twenty minutes for him to regain his consciousness, and when he did he scowled.

"It's about time!" He growled.

Vetrina didn't respond. She didn't feel much like talking, and wasn't in the mood to have a bickering match with her nii-chan. Her tail was lying limp next to her right leg, having no desire to wrap it around her waist. She curled it around her thigh and sighed. Vegeta obviously noticed her lack of a comeback for he frowned,

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"I've lost contact with Vegeta-sei." She replied, her voice sounded so foreign to her, it was scratchy and dry it hurt to talk. When was the last time she had uttered a word? Five weeks now? No closer to ten…

"What do you mean? How can that be?" Vegeta looked concerned; his tail uncurled and shook the small droplets of water that had nestled there. The floor was sprayed with a small shower of water, and Vegeta kept his eyes on Vetrina.

"I spoke to kasan the night before the council, she was supposed to call me the evening after and I never heard from her." Vetrina began to explain. "I tried to contact them for weeks straight, but there was no one to contact. I never received a connection and even though I've kept our end open, I have a feeling there is no one there to contact us."

Vegeta stared at his nee-san in amazement, how could she have so readily accepted the destruction of their home? Surely she was mistaken, this could not be!

"How can that be possible? What person could wipe out an entire planet?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Vetrina snarled, "It's obvious it was Freeza! We know not his full power, and I'm afraid to admit that this was beyond my thinking."

Vetrina stepped inside the stasis chamber; she was ready to get into a dreamless sleep for a long while. She didn't want to think about these things any longer. Her mind needed a good rest. Her tail slowly slid around her waist to a more comfortable position.

Vegeta scowled as he pressed the combination to put his nee-san into stasis. He walked away before she was completely under and went straight to the control panel to make his own attempt at contacting his planet.

He tried for four hours straight before giving up and dropping into a chair. It was useless; there was no one out there to hear him. Perhaps their controls were broken, maybe there was someone to contact but they couldn't get a message through? Even if that were so, he had no idea how to fix the problem.

He gave up in his attempt and began his training. He trained as hard as he could for the four months he had. Every day was much the same as Vetrina's he was restless soon after the first month, but occupied his time with only training. He didn't bother to sleep much, and he ate only when necessary. His heart was heavy with the realization of his entire race being wiped out. The thought of not having a planet to call home or to return to was very discomforting.

He stepped up to Kakkarrot's stasis chamber on the day he was to release him. Clenching his teeth he reluctantly punched in the combination. He was going to have to tell this baka the news, and he was not looking forward to it. To say it out loud was going to be admitting the truth of something he wanted to ignore and deny. He crossed his arms as Kakkarrot came to; he opened his eyes and smiled at Vegeta.

"It's been eight months already?" He asked. "Wow, it really is just like sleeping for a night!"

Vegeta nodded but said nothing, he seemed to have forgotten how to speak, he hadn't said a word in three months, the final realization of the elimination of his race had sunk in then, and he had slipped into a state of frustration. Kakkarrot must have noticed his reluctance to speak, for his smile faded and his brow furrowed.

"What is it? What happened while we were under?" He demanded.

"Kakkarrot, our planet is gone." Vegeta's voice was scratchy and it sounded odd; his throat was so dry. "I spoke to Vetrina when I was released. She had contact with Queen Nora the day before their council with Freeza, and never heard from them again. She was unable to contact them, and my attempts were fruitless as well even though I tried every day for a month, to no avail."

Kakkarrot stared at Vegeta with a stunned face. This couldn't be! How could they all be gone, it felt like they just left yesterday! There's no way they were all gone. His tousan, and nii-chan, how?

"How can that be? What could have taken them all out like that?" He questioned. His face was showing signs of anger and confusion. This was too much to take in all at once!

"I can't explain it, but there is no one out there to ask." Vegeta replied.

Kakkarrot frowned; he followed Vegeta to his stasis chamber and watched him climb in. How was he to process this information, no one to talk to for four months, and he had something as huge as this to deal with! He closed the chamber and set the stasis and watched as Vegeta went under.

He went straight to the control panel and tried to contact anyone. He tried for nearly six hours before he slammed the microphone down in his frustration. It snapped in two and there was silence. Kakkarrot lowered his head and closed his eyes. He could see his tousan and nii-chan and they were eating in the mess hall when all around them exploded. His eyes snapped opened. There was nothing else to explain the dead air, and the silence. Their planet had been destroyed. Not a thing else would have caused the others to stop trying to contact them.

Kakkarrot began his training, his days were similar to Vetrina's and Vegeta's; although he ate more often then they had. His power was growing considerably and he didn't bother to check. The months drug by slowly, and he began to feel the restlessness that the other two had noticed, training on end for months at a time was not exactly fun. He continued his training schedule right up to the day he would trade places with Kebnosh.

He released him from the stasis and waited as he came to. He didn't smile as he stepped out; he just nodded and stepped inside himself. Kebnosh didn't press him to talk, but he spoke to inform him of the devastating news he learned so long ago…

"Everyone is gone," His voice was just as scratchy has Vegeta's had been. "Our planet was surely destroyed, for there has been nothing but silence for nearly twelve months. Vetrina lost contact the day before the council was to take place, and has heard nothing since."

Kebnosh gaped at Kakkarrot, was this some sort of joke? How could that be?

"What do you mean they are gone?" He asked, "How can they all be gone? There must be some explanation, but the planet being destroyed?"

Kakkarrot did not respond he just scowled.

"I have nothing else to say otherwise. Someone would have contacted us by now if there were any alive." He said.

Kebnosh frowned; he nodded and put Kakkarrot back in stasis. He made his way to the control panel to try to contact someone himself, but the microphone was snapped in two. He frowned and didn't bother looking for another. He lowered himself in the control chair and sat for a moment. He mulled things over in his mind and his frown deepened. They were on their way to this Planet Earth, while their own home got blasted away. The fact that they had no home to return to was very unsettling. He got to his feet and immediately began his training. He worked very hard for two days straight before taking a break to eat and rest for a few hours. He took a shower then began to train vigorously again.

His four months flew by with him training on end for most of it. He didn't notice when he saw that he had gone over by two days. Krimria would not be happy about that. He finished his meal then went to release her from her stasis. She came to quickly, and when she saw him a smirk broke out on her face. She climbed out and tapped him flirtatiously with her tail. In spite of the situation he smirked back. He sighed heavily and frowned again. He was going to have to break the news to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"When Kakkarrot released me, he mentioned that our planet was gone and our people destroyed." Kebnosh began his throat just as scratchy as the others from lack of use for months. "I didn't want to believe him at first, but the dead silence has proven his information. It has been almost a year and a half; no way would they not have contacted us by now. Vetrina had contact with the Queen the night before the council, and nothing since then."

Krimria furrowed her brow, what was she suppose to do with this information?

"Are you completely sure?" She demanded.

"Hai." Kebnosh nodded as he climbed into his stasis, "I lost track of time this last week, I went a couple of days over, I hope you don't mind."

Krimria growled, of course she minded!

"You baka! There was a timer on that too; you could have triggered it to signal you!" She snapped.

Kebnosh closed his eyes and clenched his teeth; he reached out and pulled her to him, planting a furious kiss on her lips. She leaned in to deepen the kiss and they were lost in the moment for a few minutes. They broke apart and shared a knowing look as Krimria put him back into stasis.

She couldn't believe that the entire race of Saiyajins were gone. How could something so terrible happen like that? Her frown deepened as she went over to the controls to make her own attempt at contacting someone. To no avail, she saw that the microphone was snapped in two and she didn't bother looking for another. She went to the lower deck to get something to eat and once filled up on food, she decided to start to train for the next couple of months. Not knowing for sure how much longer it would take them to reach this planet Earth. At the most she would have four months. She knew that would be plenty of time to get her power level up quite a bit.

Around the beginning of her second month, there came a voice over the intercom,

"This is Radditz from Vegeta-sei, is anyone available to respond?"

Krimria stopped mid punch to stare wide-eyed at the control station. Could it possible be a hallucination? Was she actually hearing Kakkarrot's nee-chan on the intercom?

She walked over and picked up the broken microphone and scowled. She searched for another one, all the while listening to Radditz continual attempts to contact them. Finally she found a spare one on the second floor and raced back to the control station, it only took her a couple of moments to get the new one attached and working,

"This is Krimria of Vegeta-sei," She began, her throat scratchy from her lack of talking, "It is good to hear from someone, Radditz. Please fill me in on the situation at hand, why did we loose contact with Vegeta-sei?"

There was a long pause before Radditz reply came,

"There is no Vegeta-sei anymore, Krimria. That is the reason you could not contact anyone."

Krimria hung her head in anger; her teeth were clenched so tight she didn't think she could open them to reply.

"The King and Queen were killed aboard Freeza's ship, along with their guards." Radditz continued. "Bardock, Nappa, Cery, and I were not there at the time. We had begun our search for you six when we got a distress call from the planet. We immediately turned back, but it was too late. By the time we got there the planet was gone, nothing left but pieces."

A single tear escaped Krimria's eye as the truth washed over her. Realization of them all gone settled in and she let out an earsplitting scream. If only they had stayed! If they were there they could have stopped this! Why had they gone? They should not have left so soon!

"Krimria? Are you still with me?" Radditz questioned.

"Hai, I am still here, Radditz." Krimria answered.

"Where are you located now, is everyone on board alive?"

"Hai, we are in route to the Planet Earth, should be arriving within a month or two." Krimria took a deep breath and straightened up.

"It has taken you guys nearly twice as long as normal. We have searched hundreds of planets already in hopes of finding you alive." Radditz sounded frustrated, "We thought that the damage to your ship was irreparable and that it had self-destructed."

"Iie, it is reparable, but damaged our life support and the speed control. That is why the others are in stasis and it is taking longer to reach our destination." Krimria answered.

"What was your reason for leaving? Why did you go without informing anyone?"

"We had our reasons, Radditz. For now I need some time to think over this information. I will contact you in twenty-four hours."

"Right, you be sure to do that, we are about two months behind you. Planet Earth was next on our list to check."

"Then we will be seeing each other again soon."

Krimria switched her microphone off and fell into the control chair. She couldn't process this information, it just didn't seem right. How could Freeza have blown up a whole planet? He didn't seem that powerful. She shook her head in confusion, what were they going to do now? They had no home to go back to, and she wasn't even sure that the ship was going to land safely once they reached Earth. She hadn't known that before, but after taking a look at the landing gear she had her worries. The outer hull should be fine to hold on entering the atmosphere, but no telling what would happen once they reached the ground. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. This was all coming to her so fast! What were they going to do without their home?

Krimria went to the control panel and began to check the status of their life support and speed. Everything seemed to be doing well, and going just as she suspected. She noticed that if they were all released from stasis now they would have still around four months of life support. They were only one month away from their destination so she decided to release them now; she could finish her training with the others. It would be much easier to spar with someone. She started with Vetrina, releasing her first so she could give her the news of speaking with Radditz right away. She pressed the combinations and watched as the lid to her chamber lifted. Vetrina's eyes twitched as she came to.

Vetrina snapped her eyes open and they met Krimria's. She climbed out of the stasis chamber and shook her tail of the annoying water that had accumulated.

"How far off are we?" Vetrina asked as she moved to the control panel.

"We are about a month off, but I've checked the life support and there is plenty to last us for around four months, so I thought we could all get some more training in with each other." Krimria answered.

Vetrina nodded, she agreed, it would be good to get some sparing done with an opponent rather than training alone.

"Vetrina, Radditz, Bardock, and Nappa contacted me." Krimria said.

Vetrina turned and looked at Krimria, could this be true? Their planet wasn't destroyed?

"What did he have to say?" She demanded.

"He informed me of the devastating news that our planet is indeed gone. It was destroyed at the hand of Freeza, and I am sorry to have to inform you that he also murdered the King and Queen." Krimria's head lowered as she said this, her emotions welled up before she could stop them and another tear escaped her eye. She brushed it away angrily and looked at Vetrina.

"It is not good to have our fears confirmed." Vetrina whispered. She moved to a chair and sat down as she processed this information. "What else did Radditz have to say?"

"That they were in pursuit of us when the council took place, they received a distress call from the planet and turned back, but they were too late. The planet was destroyed and they knew it had been Freeza who killed the King and Queen for they were on his ship at the time."

Vetrina nodded, even if Freeza allowed them to be alive long enough to see their people and planet destroyed, he would not have risked them being kept alive for long. He would have finished them then and there, taking no chances.

"Shall we get a couple of days of training in before we release the others?" Krimria suggested.

"Hai, let's do that, then I look forward to having a good match with Kakkarrot." She smirked.

They moved into the training area of the ship and began their spar. Vetrina lunched at Krimria and began to trade punches with her, they jumped in the air and swapped a few kicks before Vetrina landed a punch to Krimria's right shoulder, they dropped to the ground and began to trade more punches and kicks then Krimria hit Vetrina in the stomach. Vetrina doubled over and shot a ki blast at the ground to push herself into the air away from Krimria's leg that was flying at her head. She shot a ki blast back down at Krimria, who dodged it and flew around the blast. Krimria shot her own ki blast at Vetrina, who batted it away and flew at Krimria to trade a few more punches and kicks. Krimria blocked Vetrina's left punch and swung her left fist managing to connect with Vetrina's jaw. Vetrina dropped to one knee and wiped the blood from her lip, she clenched her teeth and swept Krimria's feet from under her, she rolled to the side and dropped her right leg down hard on Krimria's stomach knocking the wind out of her. She then jumped up and the two traded more punches. They flew back in the air and Vetrina landed a kick to Krimria's side, feeling at least one rib crack. Krimria didn't flinch as she responded with her elbow dropping down on Vetrina's knee. Vetrina let out a yell as she felt her knee crack. She dropped to the ground with that leg held up, not wanting to put any pressure on it. As soon as Krimria dropped down in front of her she lunched again and flew in the air to trade more punches and kicks.

They continued with their spar for hours on end before Krimria finally finished it with a final blow to Vetrina's already injured knee. Vetrina dropped to the ground with a crash, and wasn't able to get back to her feet. She rolled over to her back, blood sliding down the side of her face from a cut on her forehead caused by a ki blast Krimria managed to hit her with. She blinked away the blood that was getting into her eye, and her vision blurred.

"That was a great spar." Vetrina slurred.

"Hai, you have improved your skill drastically." Krimria agreed, she limped over to Vetrina and picked her up. Vetrina smirked before falling unconscious in her sensei's arms. Krimria took her to a rejuvenation tank and hooked her up.

She then set one up for herself, climbing in as the liquid began to rise. She hooked the mask on her face before it reached her head and closed her eyes. It took only a couple hours for her to be healed and she climbed out of the tank. She dried off and changed her clothes before checking on Vetrina. She was still in her tank, and it was showing signs of finishing soon. She crossed her arms and waited till the tank beeped and began to drain. She smirked at Vetrina as she climbed out of the tank. She dried off and changed her clothes before speaking to Krimria.

"That was a close fight; I suppose I have made further progress than I thought." She snickered.

Krimria laughed,

"Possibly, but I still have the upper hand!"

Vetrina nodded, that was true. Her stomach rumbled and she smirked,

"Let's get something to eat before continuing."

"Hai, I'm starved!" Krimria exclaimed.

They made their way to the lower level and ate a meal. They then continued to spar for the next couple of days. After their last fight, they were both a little banged up, but not enough to waste time in the rejuvenation tank before releasing the others. They decided to check each others power levels. Krimria had moved up from 3500 to 3650, and Vetrina had increased hers from 1750 to 2000.

"Nice Vetrina!" Krimria exclaimed, "At the age of ten you are already at 2000; that is more than twice the amount of a normal ten year old Saiyajin."

Vetrina smirked her approval. That was more than she thought she had progressed, it was good news! She was very pleased with Krimria's progress in such a short amount of time, she only had one month of training before releasing Vetrina and increased her power 150 points. That was most impressive!

"You too, Krimria, your level is a very impressive amount of increase!" Vetrina nodded.

"Arigatou." Krimria responded, "Perhaps we should release the others now. We could get some good training in these last few weeks."

Vetrina nodded and Krimria made her way to the stasis chambers.

She went to release Kakkarrot first. She held her injured foot up as she waited for Kakkarrot to wake up. It didn't take long for him to crawl out of his stasis chamber. He saw the state of her and his eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"She released me, and I gave her a good fight." Vetrina snickered.

Kakkarrot looked at Vetrina and noticed she was nursing her right arm. They hadn't gone into the rejuvenation tanks yet. He smirked at them, they had decided to train a bit before releasing the others, he would have done the same.

"Well why don't I get you guys in a couple tanks then I can release the others?" He suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Krimria said.

"How far are we from our destination now?" Kakkarrot asked as they made their way to the room with the tanks.

"We are little under a month away." Krimria answered. She paused before continuing, "Kakkarrot, I heard from your brother Radditz."

Kakkarrot stopped walking and looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"He said that Bardock, Nappa, and himself were out searching for us when Freeza attacked." Krimria began to explain, "They received a distress call from the planet, but when they returned the planet was gone and the King and Queen they are presuming to be dead, for they were on board Freeza's ship."

Kakkarrot nodded. This was good news for him, to hear that his Nii-san and tousan were still alive. He set the two rejuvenation tanks and waited for the girls to situate their masks before starting them. He then left them and went to release the others from stasis. He walked down the line of the three occupied stasis chambers and pressed the combination of buttons on each. He then waited while they began to open. Each one of the Saiyajins stepped out and shook the water from their hair and tail. When they saw Kakkarrot instead of Krimria they all had questioning looks on their faces.

Kakkarrot sighed then filled them all in on their situation, starting from the beginning for the mechanic had not been out at all and knew nothing of what had happened. He didn't stop for any of their questions but continued on as if he couldn't hear them. He did not want to have to repeat himself, and wanted to get all the information out as quickly as possible. Finally he was finished and stopped talking.

"Where are Krimria and my nee-san?" Vegeta asked.

"They are in the rejuvenation tanks." Kakkarrot explained, "Krimria released Vetrina a couple of days ago to train a bit before releasing myself."

Vegeta crossed his arms, his tail lashed angrily as he clenched his teeth. Of course they would have taken advantage of training while they were all in stasis!

"They should be done in about an hour. I suggest, Your Highness, that you two begin your training. We still have about a month before we reach our destination. The life support is doing well and we are fine to all stay awake for the remaining of our journey."

Vegeta smirked at Kakkarrot, he was comfortable with addressing Vetrina so informally but had not forgotten that Vegeta was not about to let him address him by his first name. _That's right you third class, remember who I am! _

Vegeta and Kebnosh went to train while Kakkarrot went back to the rejuvenation tanks to check on the two in there. Their tanks beeped as he walked in and began to drain. The two girls climbed out and dried off, once they were changed into dry clothes Kakkarrot let them know that he released the others and filled them in on their situation.

"Good, where are they now?" Krimria asked.

"Prince Vegeta and Kebnosh are training; the mechanic is down below eating I believe." Kakkarrot answered.

"Well let's go join, Squan, I'm starved!" Krimria suggested.

Kakkarrot grinned; he could always do with some food. They went down below and joined the mechanic in a huge meal.

The last four weeks of their journey went by very fast. They all spared with each other trading partners each day and checking their levels once or twice a week. They all improved considerably. Krimria had reached 4000, Vetrina was at 2300, Kakkarrot at 2350, Kebnosh at 3750, and Vegeta at 2200. Vegeta was close to catching up to his nee-san.

Finally the day came when the control panel beeped and the computer voice rang out on the intercom,

"Please strap yourselves in, we have reached our destination and will be landing in twenty minutes time."

The six Saiyajins were eating at the time it went off and all but Kakkarrot stopped eating. He finished his plate before following the others to their seats.

"Finally we are here!" Kakkarrot exclaimed.

It was good to reach their goal, and they had no trouble on the way. They were all in their seats and strapped in when they broke into the atmosphere. The ship rumbled and they could hear the strain as they made there decent to the ground. Was the ship going to hold? Or was it too damaged to make it through? Vetrina's mind raced as the ship grew even more unstable by the minute. They were being jostled around in their seats so violently, Vetrina was sure they were going to be thrown from the ship!

At last they made it through the atmosphere and plummeted to the ground, with a great crash they landed and the ship burst into flames. All six passengers were out of their seats, having been thrown across the ships interior upon the crash, they scrambled to get as much of their supplies out as possible then abandoned their ship before it exploded.

The six Saiyajins stood at the edge of the huge crater staring down at the debris of their ship. They were stuck on this planet now, with no way to leave until Radditz and the others showed up. As they began to leave and head to a town to begin their research, they turned to see that they were not alone…

**End of Chapter 5 **

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it! It took me awhile to write, but it's finally finished! They are on Earth now! What will happen when they meet the Z Fighters? And will Kakkarrot still end up with ChiChi, and what about his name Goku, will he ever take that name?


End file.
